High School Geek To High School Popular?
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: Sakura was a geek.Her best friends betrayed her,but she got them back.Sasuke was her bestfriend.Until she choses to change.How will Sasuke help?SasukexSakura. Read at own risk Many errors COMEPLETE!
1. Learn about her

**This here is a redo because the first one really sucked.And it was confusing!!**

* * *

"Look Everyone!!It's the geek!SAKURA HARUNO!!"Ino said pointing while laughing at Sakura.This was common for Sakura so she just calmly took her seat ignoring Ino Yanamaka's 'introduction'.

* * *

**SAKURA's Point of View.**

* * *

Hey,my name is Sakura Haruno.I have oddly pink hair and jade orbs as eyes.I'm currently in 11th grade. People think my natural pink hair is wierd and disgusting.Ino Yanamaka is part of the 'popular crew' along with Sasuke Uchiha,Tenten Uiki,Temari Subuku,Shikamaru Nara,Sai,and my only friends,Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzamaki.

Nobody knows that Naruto and Hinata are my best friends.Being a part of that crew seems really great.People know you,just like that.What really sucked is that Ino was like the 'leader' of the crew.She messes with me and I have no idea why!

Class passed by quick,but not quick enough.Everyone was staring at me,making fun of my hair and just laughing for no apparent reason!

I had on a white V-neck with a pair of jeans and some shoes.I stood up when the bell ring and made my way to the cafateria.Walking my way there I passed by the bulletin board of the school."Chess club...art...computer...band...talent show."I read to myself.I suddenly gasp.

* * *

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW!**

Sakura turned to feel a wave of cold water hit her.Oh she knew who was it but when she turned she tried to keep her emotions under control when she saw Ino and the rest of her crew laughing.Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata laughing.

Wearing a white V-neck,when the water splashed her it made her shirt well,see through but Sakura didn't care.

"Hinata...Naruto...Why?I trusted you!" Sakurasaid tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.Everyone beside Hinata,Naruto and Sakura looked shocked and wierded out.Sakura ran,ran away not caring where she went she needed to get away.Sakura Haruno felt like dirty trash!

"Naruto Hinata what the hell was that about?"Tenten asked confused.

"Uhhhh...she must be delusional she's fucking crazy!"Naruto said laughing.

Sakura was now sitting on a cherry tree branch deep in thought.Her mind filling up with happy memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled calling her pink haired friend over to Hinata and Naruto._

_"Morning!!" Sakura greeted._

_"Morning Sakura-chan!Hey want to go get some ice cream with me and Hinata?"_

_"Hai!"_

**End Of Flashback.**

**Flashback**

_"Naruto Hinata-chan!Would you guys like to come over my house for dinner?"Sakura asked smiling at her friends._

_"Ok Sakura-chan." Hinata said following her friend._

**End Of Flashback.**

**Flashback.**

_Sakura,Naruto and Hinata were having a picnic at the park._

_"Let's promise eachother that we will always be friends!!"Sakura shouted happily._

_"Ok!"Came from Naruto and Hinata._

_All three of them connected pinkies._

**End Of Flashback.**

A small tear came out of her jade eye her knees were tight against her chest and her chin rested on her knees.

"Oi,Haruno.What was all that about?" A familair voice said,but Sakura couldn't place her finger on it.

"What?" Sakura asked not really caring who it was.

"Hn." Sakura's eyes got a little wide when she knew who it was.

"GO.AWAY.SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed putting her gaze on Sasuke.

"What can't a regualr person see what's wrong with a person?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh.Your no 'REGUALAR PERSON!' and you know pretty damn well what's wrong!You cold-hearted JERK!BASTARD!!" Sakura said facing Sasuke.

"Whoa whoa Haruno! Calm down"

"Sasuke..I trusted you!What the hell happened?!We were best friends in 3rd 4th 5th and 6th grade.After that..."Sakura trailed off.

"Har-Sakura..." Sasuke didn't know what to say."Still stressing over that?"

**Flashback**

_Sakura's point Of View._

_This is the first day of 7th grade!Yeah!My life is perfect!Sasuke Uchiha is my bestfriend.The last time I saw him was 3 weeks after summer vacation.I wonder how much he changed.Hey look!There he is!_

_"Sasuke!" I waved and he just ignored me..._

_"Haruno!You bitch get away from me you fucking nerd." With that Sasukt left._

_I spent about a week crying.Until I told myself to stop.We never talked since then__._

**End Of Flashback.**

"Shut up Sasuke.Just...stay away from me.."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just left leaving the girl by herself.She skipped all her classes and just went home.Sakura locked herself in her bedroom thinking..just thinking.

_'Maybe I should do the talent show...and get a makeover..'_Sakura thought

**'Yeah!That way we can show who's hottest!!'**

_'Right!Well let's get started!I am glad tomorrow is Saturday!The more time we have the better.'_

**'Alrgiht!To the closet!!'**

Sakura stood up from her bed and went to her closet.Throwing most of them in a box.She frooze when she a small chain,it was a necklace there was a pendent...of...of...

* * *

**Find out next time! I am going to redo every sucky chapter so good for you! xD **


	2. Can't believe you kept that

**

* * *

**

This is my second redo Cha!

**Small Recap.**

_Of...Of.._

**End Of the small recap.**

* * *

Sakura held it up sighing it was a necklace of the Uchiha symbol.This was the first thing Sasuke gave her when they were younger.A tear came out of Sakura's eyes and she didn't even know it.

* * *

**FlashBack.**

_"Sakura,I want you to have this necklace."_

_"But..Sasuke-kun...why?"_

_"Well,first of all your my best friend.Then,well...youreallypretty." He said it so fast that the nine year old Sakura didn't know what he said.So she let it pass._

_He placed the necklace around her neck.The nine year old girl was blushing extremely!So when he was in front of her once again,she gave him a kiss on the cheek.Now it was the great Uchiha's turn to blush,Sadly Sakura didn't see._

**End Of Flashback.**

* * *

She started sobbing.Sakura Haruno lost almost everything dear to her.She lost Sasuke,Naruto,and Hinata.Sakura didn't know how this happened it just did.Maybe it's fate.

The Uchiha clan necklace was placed on the pale skin that belonged to Sakura.She jumped on her bed and sleep took over her,her hand clutching on the necklace.

Unexpectantly,her mom,Sakumo, came in the room.She saw Sakura's messy room and sighed.Her eyes became curious when she saw Sakura holding somethingg in her hand.Sakumo came closer wondering what is she is holding.

Sakumo's eyes became slightly wide when she saw it was the necklace Sasuke have given her.

* * *

**Flashback**.

_"Mommy!Mommy!" young Sakura yelled running to her mother._

_"What is it Sakura-chan?"_

_"Mommy,look!" Sakura said happily holding out the necklace Sasuke givin her._

_"Sasuke gave it to me isn't pretty?" Sakura asked her jade eyes sparkly._

**End of Flashback**.

* * *

Sakumo left the room.Letting her child sleep peacefully.

**The next Morning**

Sakura woke up.She wanted to go to the mall early.So she took a wuick shower and put on some of her clothes she got for her birthday.She never used them.It was a plain black shirt,some jean shorts,and a pair of black VANS.

She ran down the staircase and went straight to the kitchen.Sakura grabbed a poptart,saying bye to her mom and going out the door.

Sakura Haruno went in a store called 'Sedicca' there she bought,some colorful jeans,some plain shirts and a tote.The next store she went into was 'Hot Topic' at this store she got some band t-shirts and some hoodies.

After about five hours of shopping.Sakura was at the food court bangs right beside her.She was licking an ice cream cone.Sakura was in heaven until she heard a pair of hands slam on the table she sat in.

"Well,well,well,look what we have here.Looks like Haruno is going shopping." Ino said.Sakura calmly got up,took her bags and left.

"You are not the boss of me Ino,you think everything revolves around you.Well,it doesn't.." Sakura said as she stopped shortly speaking over her shoulder to Ino.

Ino was losing her temper._'How dare she!!'_Ino walked up to Sakura and was about to slap her but Sakura turned around and a quick pace and smudged the ice cream on her face.

"Heh."Sakura said.She then went up to Ino's 'friends' "You guys really need to choose a better friend.." Sakura said and skipped away.

"What's gotten into her,Naruto?" Hinata whispered.

"I have no idea..." Naruto whispered back.

Nobody noticed but Sasuke's eyes were locked on Sakura the whole time.Examining her every move.

_'Talent audtions are tomorrow.'_Was Sakura's last thought as she went home and went right to bed.

**The next morning.**

Sakura laid on her bed until her jade eyes softly slid open.She looked at the clock beside her and gasped!It was 10:48 and the auditions started at 11:10,from her house it was about 35 minute walk.

She quickly took about a 2 minute shower and threw on anthing she had laying around her room.Sakura didn't even get anything to eat she just ran out.

Running,running as fast as she can just to prove people wrong.She was panting heavily.Sakura checked her time on her cell phone,but she bumped into someone.

"Gomen!!Gomen!!I wasn't looki--"Sakura was cut off when she looked up

"Sakura??Is that you?!"Sasuke asked a bit shocked of her appearance.

"Actually..yeah it is!Like you care.You never did.Bastard."Sakura said.She noticed that his eyes were glued on her neck she looked at her own neck and saw the necklace he gave her.

"Hn.Can't believe that you kept that thing."

"Why wouldn't I Sasuke?!You were my bestfriend!The only one that cared for me back then..."Sakura said her head looking down.

"Hn."

Sakura let out a small giggle that had sadness in it."Same old Sasuke,an anti-social person.."She looked at her phone.

"OH no!!I have to go!Unlike you care!Bye bastard!!"Sakura yelled running off.

_'Why did she keep that...this is so annoying.'_Sasuke thought as he went and followed Sakura for no reason.Or is there?!

Sakura got there six minutes late.She saw a lady with red hair and piercing dark green eyes.

"Excuse me,sorry if I am late but can I audition?!"

"Well,i am sor-"

"Please!This is my only chance to prove people wrong!!"

"Oh,alright."

"Thanks!!"

* * *


	3. The phone call

**THANKS AZUMI NAGASAKI FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA,HERS IS THE ORIGINAL**

**THANKS A MILLION :D**

DISCLAIMER: Sadly,me no own Naruto.

--

The Uchiha didn't get spotted,when Sakura passed by with the judge Although, when she passed by,Sasuke noticed something different about her eyes they were determined and willing to do anything to prove anyone wrong.

Sakura made her way to the stage and gave a CD to the judge at played it.A\n I don't own this song)

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say  
But I have this dream, right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, its time, to let you know  
To let you know

"Wow she has a great voice," Sasuke thought.

This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

At this point Sakura was dancing and showing off her moves.While Sasuke smirked.

Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life, when you're the shining star  
Even though it seems, like it's to far away  
I have to believe, in myself, it's the only way

This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

(this is me)You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Sakura was done then and she smiled her victory smile!So she waited for the judge.

"Well Sakura,you certainly have a gift."

Sasuke on the other hand was just smiling."Sakura,I have heard you sing but nothing like this,why is that?"

He slipped out of the door and went walking home.He passed the Haruno's household and smirked.Just for no reason.

Then Sakura slipped into his mind."Why is Sakura all I think about?!"

**"Cause you loser...you like her.."**

_"And who exactly are you?"_

**"You should exactly know who I am."**

_"Yet,i don't mind telling me?!"_

**"Well,let's just say WE have a temper." **The inner stated as a matter-of-factly.

_"So that makes you me."_

That day went great so far for a certain pink haired now beautiful young girl.Well everything went so well until a phone call came.

_RINGGGGG RINGGGGGG! _

Sakura stormed down the stairs and looked at the caller ID."Wow,that's strange,somehow i know that number."The blossom thought.She then decided not to pick it up.and just leave it ringing.All night...that phone number was in her mind."This is driving me crazy!Who's that number?!And why does it look so familiar??"

"Ugh...She isn't picking up."Said a man

- - - - -XOX- - - - - -

WHO'S Is THIS MAN? And why is he trying to reach our favorite cherry blossom? Find out on the next chapter!!

I MIGHT be able to finish the next chapter by like hopefully tomorrow or in a few days.

REVIEWS? :D

NEXT CHAPTER-- Forgives and Forgets!


	4. My Old Best Friend Then and Now

**T H A N K S A G A I N, A Z U M I N A G A S A K I!**

**ME NO OWN NARUTO!**

--

Recap.

Sakura stormed down the stairs and looked at the caller ID."Wow,that's strange,somehow i know that number."The blossom thought.She then decided not to pick it up.and just leave it ringing.All night...that phone number was in her mind."This is driving me crazy!Who's that number?!And why does it look so familiar??"

"Ugh...She isn't picking up."Said a man

END OF RECAP!

--

Her wonders of the phone number made it unbearable!She couldn't sleep at all,until the clock hit 2:58."Whoa.I need to get some rest!"She then drowned the thoughts away.For the moment atleast.

**The Weird next morning.**

Sakura got through her morning routine and was now eating a poptart.(A\n Dont you just love those?).The number ran through her mind.And boy,her eyes widen at the number she finally knew.She was about to reach the doorknob until a knock on the door startled the poor girl."Hm.Who can be here so early?"She thought.She then opened the door and WHOA did her mouth DROP!! It was the exact same man that called her.

There he was.Muscular,tall,dark,handsome,but Sakura didn't want to admit it.Infront of her was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uh..Hey Sasuke?"

"Hi,anyways i thought you wanted to ride with me this morning.I have something to tell you..."The Uchiha asked hope filled his eyes.

Sakura nodded,while saying "mhm"

Sakura followed Sasuke to his Limo.He opened the door for her,and then he slipped inside.

"OK,Sasuke whats this all about?You never just talk to anyone randomly."

"Look,I just wanna apologize..for everything,mostly about seventh grade..."

"The Uchiha? Apologizing?!Wait a minute!Ino put you up to this didn't she?Your gonna play with my heart!!"

"No."He stated simply just like that,"No"

"Sasuke,I accept your apology.So does this mean we can be friends again?"

He just smiled a smile only Sakura saw.Unfortunately,she never knew she was the ONLY one.

"Oh,Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Your gonna hang out with me today."

Sakura's eyes bugged out!

"SASUKE!NO! Ino hates me. Everyone hates me from that group."

"Not unless your with me she wont."

"But-"

"This conversation is over,Sakura."

He was right.It was over,just because they were at school already.His friends were on the benches waiting for the only one missing from that group.Which was obviously him.

**SAKURAS POV!**

I followed Sasuke,I didn't know what to expect.I just thought that In-

I was cut off by a guy saying.

"Hey Hottie.Are you new here?Well maybe i can show you around and you know..."

"Uh.Im not new here.And dont try and be such a pervert.I'm Sakura Haruno.Remember?Got It?Get It?Good."

I walked away,leaving my back facing him.Until her grabbed my wrist.I tried to pull out of his grip but the grip was to hard to break free.

"Stop!"

"Don't be like that."He said.

"Let me go!!" I yelped but it was cut off by the boy invading my neck.

**SASUKES POV**

I went to my friends and said hi.I turned to let them see Sakura,but she wasn't behind me."Where did she go?" I thought.

Then I heard a loud yell saying something like "STOP" or " Let me GO!" I turned to scan for Sakura.My eyes went furious when I saw where she was.Sakura was pinned to a brick wall her wrist on top of her head and a guy kissing her.I ran my way over there not caring what my friends thought.Although i heard some of them say:

"Where's he going?"

"Why is he in such a rush?"

I came to them.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I wanted to die right now.I was being violated by some guy i don't even know.I shut my eyes tight,tears started to fall.Then i felt his hand trying to go up my shirt.

"LET HER GO NOW!" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke.

"Make me" The boy said and just continued invading me.

"Sasuke,Help me please." I whispered.

Apparently that Sasuke had enough.He went behind the man,took him around the neck and threw him to..well who knows where! I sat there crying knees to my chest.I was so.. so...so... well I was so sad but i was happy that Sasuke had saved my life.He was at my side when i sunk to the floor.

"Thank you Sasuke."I said while i cried into his shirt.

It was a good thing he didn't mind.

"What did he do to you?!" He asked,well more like demanded.

"He...he..,Sasuke i don't wanna talk about this."

"Alright" was his reply.

--

**NORMAL POV**

They walked back together to Sasuke's friends.

"Hey guys." Sasuke broke their laughter

"Oh,Hey Sasu-WHAAAAAAAA??" Ino nearly yelled to the whole world when she saw who he was with.

"What is SHE- she glared at Sakura.-doing with you?" She demanded.Sakura just gave back the glare.

"She's my old best friend and still is.If you mess with her your gonna deal with me."

Ino took a good glance of Sakura head-to-toe.Sakura was just standing there probally wondering what the blonde girl wa looking at.Soon Sakura wanted to forget the WHOLE fight thing.Honestly,Sakura didn't know WHY they fought.That made Sakura think " Why would I fight with someone,that I have no idea why im mad at them?"

She was snapped back to reality when Hinata and Naruto smiled at her.She smiled back giving them a sign that she forgave her.

"HEY HEY HEY!! I HEARD THAT THERES A NEW KID!"

"Really whats his name?" Naruto asked.

"UHHH I THINK ITS,WELL IM NOT SURE ALL I KNOW HE HAS RED HAIR." The random boy asked.He then stopped and stared at me and winked.

"Dont try." Sasuke said for me.

"Hmph" Without another word her turned and left.

--

Who Is this new kid?!

I know i put a LITTLE WITTLE hint inside the story.

Review :D


	5. I can't beilieve it!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.I WISH I DID :

--

They walked to class with ease.Sakura was on the far left , Ino was on the far right everyone knowing that they would fight. Sasuke was next to Sakura then Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru,last Ino. They sat at their usual seats,of course Sakura just left them and went to her seat way in the front.The rest of them went way in the back.They waited about a hour just to wait for Kakashi,the bubblegum haired beauty was now reading a book called "Twilight" ( A\n Dont you love that book?!) a hour and 45 minutes later there was a 'poof' Kakashi walked well poofed in the class room with a red-head man,blonde girl,and a browned haired man

"Everyone this is Gaara,Temari,and Kunkuro Sabaku" He informed us,while pointing at each of them. ( A\n I didnt know what their last names were so i made it up.)

"HI!" Mostly the whole class screamed.

"OK,Gaara and Temari I want you two to sit on both sides of Sakura Haruno,Haruno raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand while reading not caring what they said or where they sat.The two named Gaara and Temari went to sit next to her.

"Hi" Temari said smiling before taking her seat.

"Hi." Sakura replied back.

Gaara just sat down not even bothering to say hi.Sakura actually didn't mind,she was glad she didn't like getting disturbed while reading a book

she loves.When class started Kakashi reminded us that the talent shows are next Saturday,and he was telling everyone actually commanded everyone to buy a ticket.

--

LUNCH.

It was lunch,and Sakura didn't know where to sit,I mean Sasuke just apologized to her a few hours ago,she then decided that she wouldn't sit at their table until one of them said it was ok.Her eyes went in shock when she saw the Sabaku siblings heading for their table.Sasuke Uchiha caught her eye,he was staring straight at her he then motioned for her to go sit with them.She sighed and then made her way to the table.When she got there she got a glare from the one and only Ino.

"Hi you guys." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"HI SAKURA- CHAN!!" Naruto screamed happily.

"H-h-hi Sa-Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled just as sweet as Sakura did

"Hn" Neji and Sasuke replied.

Ino of course just kept glaring at her.She was tired of it! She placed her tray on the table and went to Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

"Hey,Sasuke why won't Ino stop glaring at me,it's getting me creeped out."

Sasuke then backed away then took Sakura's face and whispered in her ear.

"Well,Sakura she used to pick on you I guess that won't stop.Just try apologizing to her." He suggested.

"What?! I cant go alone she'll murder me! Can you come with me Sasuke?" She whispered back.

He then sighed and said "Hn". She jumped on him and gave him a hug.

--

After School

Sakura was with Sasuke outside the school gates,waiting for Ino.When Ino finally came she came closer to them well came closer to Sasuke,he just pushed her off.

"Ino I don't know why we have been fighting but..I..I'm sorry."Sakura confessed.

INOS POV.

Did she just apologize to me?I don't know why we have been fighting..this is way to confusing.It won't hurt to accept her apology right?

"Ok. Sakura Haruno...I accept your apology." I stated clearly.

NORMAL POV.

We both smiled at each other,Sakura realized that she finally made up with her enemy since about seventh grade.Then everyone else from the group popped up out of nowhere. Sakura Ino and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke just turned around telling her she got his attention.Ino then blushed.

"I wanted to..ask you if you wanted to go out with me.So what abo--"She was cut off by Sakura when she was "talking to Hinata"

"Hey Sasuke. You promised me we will go and get some ice cream remember?"Sakura exclaimed totally ignoring the fact Ino got totally pissed.

"Hn." Sasuke said then walked away.

"Are you coming?" He asked while turning to Sakura.

When they were far away from the hearing distance of the others they spoke.

"Thanks." Sasuke then said.

"I always knew that look you gave.The one where your face is like " I-shouldn't -have- done- this"

"You still want some ice-cream?" He asked feeling like he owed her.

"You don't have to do that Sasuke,that's what friends do!They save eachother when they are stuck and dont know what to do or say." She stated smiling.

"BEST friends also treat BEST friends like ice cream."

"But-"

"Sakura,your getting Ice cream with me."

"Fine."

Once they got there Sasuke went to go get it while Sakura waited for him.

"Hm. I wonder if Sasuke still remembers my favorite flavor."She thought out loudly.

"Its strawberry right?" Sasuke spoke out of nowhere.

Sakura just nodded and took the ice cream from him.They ate the ice cream quietly. Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura...Um.."

"What is it Sasuke?You never run out of words,I should know." She said while putting a finger on her lips.

"Forget it,I'll tell you later I e on we should get you home."

"Kay!" Sakura said while walking.

--

The Next Day!

Sakura was now walking to school.She was dressed in a pair or shorts and a polka-dotted shirt,with a pair of ballet flats.She had her hair up in a loose ponytail. Sakura didn't know what will be in store for e on! Sasuke apologized to her,She said sorry to INO! and she was talking to Hinata and Naruto!This all happened in one day.Theres no telling what will happen.

_Maybe Ino is still mad.Well that pig is soo...soo...Ugh! i cant even explain! I think when i get to class I'll start talking to Gaara and Temari,they seem nice.And Gaara is so cute! _Sakura thought.

--

KAY Thats the end of the chapter!

Sorry guys SasuSaku will come later :D I wanna add a twist.Sorry!! I got ideas to my story!

_**Contest For my Story Readers.**_

**I decided to make a contest based on:**

**1.Number One SasuSaku Fan.**

**2.Best Ideas**

**3.Most review givers!**

**I will PERSONALLY, say that the prize will be me dedicating my story to you, or me writing a story for you.Of course you'll tell me what couple plot and so on :D**


	6. Another day

**x.xSasux.xSakux.x: Hi guys :D**

**Sakura: Hiii! **

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Sakura:Sasuke is so annoying**

**Sasuke:Then why are you blushing when i come close to you?**

**Sakura: -blushes- ANYWAY x.xSasux.xSakux.x doesnt own Naruto!**

**x.xSasux.xSakux.x: Hahahhaha --' Enjoy!**

**--**

RECAP.

_Maybe Ino is still mad.Well that pig is soo...soo...Ugh! i cant even explain! I think when i get to class I'll start talking to Gaara and Temari,they seem nice.And Gaara is so cute! _Sakura thought.

END OF RECAP.

She was now at the school campus,Sakura spotted her so called 'friends' at a bench and just walked over to them,but was blocked by a group of fan-boys,the pink haired beauty could no longer see the bench where her friends were.Sakura didn't know what to do,she could fight them off,but there is to much of them._"I think ill just run" _Sakura thought to herself. So she did what she thought.She ran for oh dear life.The Haruno ran and ran, she looked back and then got pulled into a very small closet.Sakura pinched her eyes closed,afraid that it was a fan-boy.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura then opened her eyes to see the owner of the voice.Her eyes stared in shock.It was the red-haired boy.Gaara.

"Gaara? Thanks." Sakura answered she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a friendly hug.That sucks that Gaara thought is was more than a hug.

In a blink in a eye,the closet door they were in were ripped off its bolted locks.The man was shocked,eyes wide mouth dropped to the ground. Sakura looked at the man, the owner of those shocked faces.Her arms were still wrapped around gaaras neck and Gaara smirking.

"Sasuke! It doesnt--"She was cut off by Sasuke.

"Hn."

He then walked off leaving the two behind.Sakura Haruno then unwrapped her arms from her grip and tried to stand up.She was stopped by the one and only Gaara grabbing her wrist.

"Sit back down with me." He orderd sternly.

Sakura just had a shocked and confused look on her face. What was she gonna do?How far was Sasuke?Can he hear her?

Sakura then pulled out of his grip and made another run for it but was caught not even making her tenth step.

"SASUKE!!"

The Uchia heard the cry for help and then turned around,he saw a flash of pink in a blur and started running for it.Once he made it he saw ONCE AGAIN the Haruno pinned to a wall against her own will.He looked at the owner of the dirty hands pinning Sakura's hands.

SASUKES POV.

Shit Shit Shit! I thought while I made my why to my bestfriend.As I did the vision of her agaist the wall was clearer.She was pinned by a red haired man with a big thing strapped to his back.Gaara,Im gonna kill him! I saw that Gaara was nibbling on her neck.

Oh was he so dead by me!

Sakuras POV.

I hate my life.This is the second time.I was Better off a geek!I hate this,I thought i liked Gaara.Guess I was wrong.I tried kicking Gaara in the nuts but he blocked it.I should of token Karate class.

"Gaara please ...stop."

"Why Sa-ku-ra-chan?"He asked saying my name seductively in my ear.Thank Kami I didnt like him anymore.

"I dont like you this way! STOP NOW!Sto...mmmppppffff." He smashed his lips to mine.

I didnt move.He had his hands at my waist,and my arms just limped at my sides.Then I saw the one and only,Sasuke Uchiha.This is the second time he saved me from such...yeah.Before I knew it Gaara was off of me and I was being squeezed into a tight embrace.Sasuke's smell was intoxicating,it smelt really good.

NORMAL POV

Sakura and Sasuke wre reunited with their group of friends.She smiled when she caught a sight of Naruto and Hinata talking and Hinata blushing deeply.Of course Sakura knew that Hinata had a deep crush on Naruto ever since the day she met him.

"Go to my house around 6 and we'll just hangout."Sasuke randomly said.

"Kay,Sasuke-kun." Ino said,everyone else just nodded.She then grabbed Sasuke's hand.Oddly Sasuke didn't push her away.Sakura's jade orbs saddened.Ino just then pecked Sasuke on the cheek,thats when Sakura had it!

"Are you guys going out?'' She asked,trying to keep her voice cheerful.

"Yup! Isn't great?!" Ino replied.Sakura nodded her head.

"Hey guys, I um...have to go...I'll see you later..."Sakura said, her head hung in a sad way.She then ran away from Sasuke and Ino. Her emerald eyes couldn't take it.Sakura didn't know why this was bothering her so much.She ended up in a cherry tree in the peaceful park.Haruno Sakura stared into space._They are all probally thinking where I am.I better get going to Sasuke's house,he's still my best friend...I guess.._Sakura thought,with that she walked to the Uchiha mansion.She wasn't all excited she's been here a million times.

TO NARUTO AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE.

Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke,Ino,Shikamaru,Temari,TenTen,Nenji,and Kiba were all in the living room watching TV waiting for a certain pink haired girl to come.

_**DING DONG DING DONG.**_

All heads in the room turned to the large door.Hinata went to go answer the door hoping she would get a chance to talk to her.

She opened the door and found a 'cheerful' Sakura,but Hinata knew something was wrong.

"Hey S-s-sakura-Ch-chan." She stuttered as usual.

"Hey Hinata " She walked passed her and went to the studio room,Sakura just walked passed the rest of her so called 'friends'.Sasuke sighed he knew very well where she was headed.

"Whats wrong Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked grabbing his hand,but he let go.

"I'll be right back." With that he went off to the studio.Uchiha Sasuke heard music and knew Sakura was about to sing.He sneaked in and listened.

(A\n I dont own this song.)

And if you're listening, I miss you.  
And if you hear me now, I need you.

Where did you go?  
'Cause you're not gone  
Everyone knows that something's wrong  
There was a cut and I'm alone

I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time.

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And it's okay, there's always another day.

Your voice comes in and now it's fading,  
I can't believe this is so frustrating.  
'Cause you never seem to understand  
And you always slip straight through your hands  
And how does it feel to be alone?

I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time.

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And it's okay, there's always another day.

If you ever find what you were looking for  
I will be waiting there, I will be there

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day.

Sakura took a deep breath,not noticeing that Sasuke was there.She was to deep in her thoughts._Why did he choose Ino?Whats wrong with me?!Why do I care?! Do I l-love him?_These questions flew in and out of her head.

_Clap Clap Clap._

Sakura Haruno's head shot up,Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura"Sasuke greeted.

"Um...hi."The Haruno greeted unsure what to say or do.

Sasuke took a seat on the floor next to Sakura,their backs to the wall.Silence filled the room,both unsure what to say.Sakura wanted to scream out her feelings but she restrained herself._Well this is akward..._Sakura thought.Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"What was that song about?"

--

**Find out next Time :D**

**Wow,It took me a long time just to update,ne?**

**Thanks For The reviews So far... :P no winners for that contest yet. **

**REVIEW**


	7. Will I be alone Forever?

I need some ideas people haha.I wanna give thanks to all the Great people who took there time to review.Hope you like the story so far.And for the people who wanted to know who sang the song in chapter 6 its by paramore.

**x.xSasux.xSakux.x : I dont own Naruto but doesnt everyone wish they did??**

**--**

**Recap**.

Sasuke took a seat on the floor next to Sakura,their backs to the wall.Silence filled the room,both unsure what to say.Sakura wanted to scream out her feelings but she restrained herself._Well this is akward..._Sakura thought.Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"What was that song about?"

**End of Recap.**

**--**

Sakura hesitated for a moment._What am I gonna say?!_she screamed.She then decided to tell him the truth.

"It..It's about..me.. in..love..with a guy.."

What?Did you actually think that she'll say the truth about her loving him, when SHE isn't even sure of what she felt for him?! Sasuke is her bestfriend,but is that all they can be..?What if one of them liked the other more than a friend?Will their friendship be lost?

"Hn,are you planning on telling me who this guy is?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh--"

She was cut off by Ino and the rest of them._That uglyass Ino ruins everything,but right now I should thank her,I was comepletly lost.If only Sasuke knew what I think I feel for him.. _

"Sasuke - kuuuuunnnn!!" Ino yelled.

"Hi Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Can you guess who said that??

Sakura just gave him a cherry smile while Sasuke just 'Hned' Everyone went to go watch a scary movie.Sakura was about to go down with them but Hinata stopped Sakura and asked if she can talk to her privately.how can Sakura deny hose pearly eyes of hers?The bubblegum haired beauty just nodded and waited till everyone left the room.Ino still clinging onto Sasuke,which got her very pissed off at the ugly fucking whore.Once they were all gone,Sakura took a seat on the couch and waited for Hinata to talk.

"Ok Sakura-ch-chan whats wr-ong?Y-you've -be-been acting wierd lately.and im wor-worried.'' Hinata stated eyes full of concern.

"-sigh-you noticed?" Sakura said looking away.

"Of course I did.So whats wrong?"

"Hinata,..Im getting so mad at Ino,her and her fucking flirting with Sasuke is getting me ticked off! I dont even know why this is bothering me so much.Sometimes I think that I may actually love Sasuke..Please Hinata dont tell anyone! Your practically the only one I trust other then Naruto.By the way you two look so cute together,even though you aren't dating."

"Right,I wont tell anyone.But can you do me one tiny favor??"

"Sure Hinata! Anything!"Sakura excalimed.

"Can you...you know...try to hook me and Naruto-kun up?"Hinata blushed deeply at her wanted demand.

Sakura giggled then nodded.

"Come on we better go and head downstairs."

Once they made their way down the spiral staircase,all eyes were on them.They both gave a questioning look at everyone.Until Sakura noticed something,Nobody was sitting next to Naruto.Haruno Sakura but her evil smirk and whispered to Hinata._'Hinata time to make your first move,go and sit next to your Naruto-kun'_She then again blushed and headed over to Naruto and sat beside him.Sadly there was only one problem,who was Sakura going to sit next to?

--

**Temari and Shikamaru**

Temari was blushing when Shika was whispering sweet things in her ear.He pecked her on her cheek,which made Temari blush even more,if that was possible.She decided that she wanted to make Shikamaru blush so she went for his lips.She was inching closer...closer...then Bam! their lips crashed in a lustful kiss.They obviously didn't pay attention to the movie.They just kept lip locking.

--

**TenTen and Neji**

They were both bored to death,this movie wasn't at all scary for ethier of them so the started to whisper to eachother._'Tenten,this is the worst movie I've ever seen,no?'_Neji whispered sweetly to TenTen._'Yeah,Neji I have to tell you something.''What will that be TenTen?'_ The weapon master didn't know if it was a good idea to let her feelings get the best of her.But she was dieing to tell him that she loved him,so thats exactly what she did._'Neji...I..l-l-l-lov-love- you.' _Neji just smirked and said the usual thing,"I love you too."and started making out like Temari and Shikamaru but with much more force.

**--**

**Sakura**

Sakura smiled at her friends,they all finally got together.For Naruto and Hinata you ask?Lets just say they were both cuddled up like a cute couple.Sakura wondered.Will she be alone forever?She wanted someone to love her just like Neji loved Tenten or like Naruto loved Hinata.She sighed at the thought and just sat on the staircase,not even bothing on watching the movie.All the thoughts filled her mind with saddness,she then felt a tear run accross her cheek.Sasuke of course noticed and went over to her.Leaving a confused Ino behind.

"Sakura...Whats wrong?" He asked as his eyes filled with concern.

"D-d-do you th-think that I'll be alone forever?I mean look at Naruto and Hinata,Neji and TenTen, and Temari and Shikamaru."

"Sak,Of course I dont think you'll be alone forever!I bet that guy you love will be all over you so soon!" He stated in a cheerful mood.Too bad he didn't know that the guy she talked about was him.

"Sasuke..can I ask you something?"He gave her a questionly look but made her go on,on what she was about to ask.

"What...What if..one of us falls for the other?Will our friendship end just like that?"She sadly asked,her head bowed.

"no Sakura,our friendship won't end over something like that."

It was about 10:23 and Sakura Haruno needed to get home and take a shower..blah..blah,blah.Good thing the movie was over.Neji and Tenten were the first to leave.Then Hinata and Naruto,Temari and Shika,lastly Ino with Kiba.Last it was Sakura she noticed that it was raining outside.She absolutely loved the rain,and so did Sasuke.The almighty Uchiha offered her a ride.As much as Sakura loved the rain she took the offer.The whole ride was silent not one of them said a word.Once they were infront of Sakura's house she got out and ran inside not evening saying bye to Sasuke.

--

Once she was dont with her long,hot shower she went on the computer to go to A.I.M.

_Cherryblossomx3 has logged on._

_Sasuke125 has logged on_

_NaruHina3 has logged on_

_TemaShika has signed on_

_CherryBlossomx3:Hey guys.I guess most of you guys are together!About time! lol._

_TemaShika: You know it! hahaha._

_NaruHina3:Well I got to go,Naruto-kun wants to get ramen bye._

_NaruHina3 Has logged off._

_TemaShika:I have to go to sorry I got to go wake up Shika._

_TemaShika Has logged off_

_Sasuke125:SO whats up Sak?_

_CherryBlossomx3: The usual.How is it with Ino?_

_Sasuke125:Horrible!! That girl is to full of herself Im gonna break up with her soon._

_Sasuke125:Speaking of her,shes calling me.I'll talk to you later._

_Cherryblossomx3:Wait._

_Sasuke125:?_

Sakura then typed 'I love you' but didn't push enter.She hesitated,she was about to but the thoughts of them not being friends anymore took over.

_CherryBlossomx3:Nevermind._

_Sasuke125:Alright,bye._

_Cherryblossomx3 and Sasuke125 have logged off._

That Night she cried herself to sleep,she wanted Sasuke of course she did,but did he feel the same way about her?

--

Wooohoooooooo two chapters in one day hahahah im good :

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

Did you like the story??

wooooooohoooooooo Sakuras starting to like Sasuke!!

--


	8. Party!

**3**

Thanks for everyone that reviewed.

Hope you like this chapter.

I need ideas ahahhahaha and good ones too!!

**Sakura:** Do I ever cross your mind?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Do you like me?  
**Sasuke:** Not really  
**Sakura:** Do you want me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you cry if I left?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you live for me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you do anything for me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Choose--me or your life?  
**Sasuke:** My life  
Sakura runs away in shock and pain and Sasuke runs after her and says...  
**Sasuke:** You never cross my mind is because you're **always on my mind**.  
**Sasuke:** Why I don't like you is because **I love you**.  
**Sasuke:** I don't want you is because **I need you**.  
**Sasuke:** I wouldn't cry if you left is because **I would die if you left**.  
**Sasuke:** I wouldn't live for you is because **I would die for you**.  
**Sasuke:** Why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because **I would do everything for you**.  
**Sasuke:** I chose my life is because **you ARE my life**.

ME:**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**--**

**Recap:**

That Night she cried herself to sleep,she wanted Sasuke of course she did,but did he feel the same way about her?

**End Of Recap.**

It was morning and Sakura was brushing her teeth,the sad thoughts still ran through her mind.She finally admitted to herself that she was deeply in love with Sasuke Uchiha.Today,Sakura wore white short shorts,showing off her pretty pale legs, and a pink tank that had a cherry blossom on the bottom right.She also wore a pair of white flip-flops that went perfectly with the rest of her outfit.The Haruno decided to put her hair up into a loose ponytail.

_'Do you really need me?Do you really want me?I know that you left before goodbye...'_

She poked her head out of her bathroom,and saw her phone ringing.Sakura walked over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked into the phone.

_"Hey,its Hinata im just saying that your going to be in a big shock when you get to school."_ Hinata stated.

"Hahaha.Sure I'll meet you there,later." With that she hung up.

She walked to school enjoying the nature around her.When she got there all eyes were on her.Mostly guys,she sighed._"Since when did I get fan boys?"_ She thought and tried her best to ignore them,well that didnt work out so well.That is,until some guy smacked her ass.She twiched and then slapped the guy,and ran for her oh dear life.

Sakura got bumped to the floor she looked up angerly and saw Ino crying.

"Sasuke...he broke up with me." The sad Ino said still crying.

"How sad!" Sakura said with a frown but deep inside she was smiling,cheering,and what not.But was that the thing that made Hinata call her?

The pink haired walked away and smiled,she had a chance!She continued to make her way with the rest of the gang,she smiled cheerfully and said the "Hi's"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to my party tonight?"She asked questionly,hoping that Sasuke would say yes.

"Yeah I'll go." Sasuke said first,then everyone said that they will go.

The Haruno's party soon spreaded around the school.After school,Sakura ran to her house to set up for her party.She made tons of snacks and got some party music.

It was 6:24 and the party started at 8:00.Everything was about ready at 7:41 she ran up to her bedroom and went to change into her dress,it was a simple black slim dress that hugged her curves.She placed a black headband on her head with matching heels.The doorbell rang,but it was only 7:45. Sakura quickly walked down the stairs,hoping not to trip.She opened the door and saw her friends.

"Hey guys!" Sakura cheered happily.They all walked inside her huge house.There was a stage for the party a Dj booth and much much more.

Sasuke was wearing a blue button up shirt with black dress pants,with a his Ipod stuck in his ears.Sakura had to admit he looked hot!

Sakura went to the Dj booth to put a Cd while everyone else went to explore her house.She choose to go with the song called Pop The Glock by Uffie.When the song started everyone started pouring in!She didn't know how fast her party spread.

_Mc am I, people call me uff  
When I rock the party, you bust a nut  
Feadz is breaking out the beat  
Shit be hotter, than me  
Me and he, our crews a militia  
Better watch out, my clan gets vicious  
Bad ass bitch, I'm rated x_

The dance floor was totally full,everyone was dancing!Sakura thought that nothing can ruin this party.

_I'm gifted, ain't gotta sell sex  
Cross the beach onto the street  
Gotta work hard, no room to cheat  
Crunk n grime, that's my bloodline  
Feadz is mixin, uffies shoutin  
Uff is bangin, feadz is bangin  
Time to get low, do the tootsie roll  
That's how we do, do it hot  
And if you understood, would you?  
Stop hatin and playin hard  
I got a loaded bodygaurd  
Don't make him pull out the glock and pop  
Uffies gonna make this shit rock  
Like do, do I like_

_  
Boys call on me when they feel freaky hot  
I run this show, you got to slow  
Pick up the pace, with you cracked out face  
Uffies bangin, feadz is bangin  
Time to get low, do the tootsie roll  
That's how we do, do it hot  
And if you understood, would you?  
Beat my ryhme, if you can  
Yea you talk shit, think I care?  
My style in this flow, is confusin cause ya don't know_

_  
Pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock pop the glock pop the glock, the glock you pop_

Sound like twista, fast as hell  
I rock this beat you know damn well  
Gonna make it to the top  
Spit this shit, till you drop  
Down low is where ya keep it boy  
Don't let anyone know

_  
Gonna tear you down, underneath you just a clown  
Time everyone see, what you really be  
Play the game, the game gets played  
I got a man and he goes by feadz  
Play the game, the game gets played  
I got a man and he goes by feadz  
Uff is bangin, feadz is bangin_

_  
Time to get low, do the tootsie roll  
That's how we do, do it hot  
And if you understood, would you?  
Beat my ryhme, if you can  
Yea ya talk shit, think I care?  
My style in this flow, is confusin cause ya don't know_

_  
Pop the glock, the glock you pop  
If you outta line it's you I'll bang pop  
Pop the glock, the glock you pop  
If you outta line it's you I'll bang pop  
Pop the glock, the glock you pop  
If you outta line it's you I'll bang pop_

_  
Uff is bangin, uff is bangin, uff is bangin, feadz is bangin  
Uff is bangin, feadz is bangin  
Time to get low, do the tootsie roll  
Uff is bangin, feadz is bangin, uff is bangin, feadz is bangin  
Me and he our crews a militia  
Better watch out my clan gets vicious_

_  
That's how we do, do it hot  
And if you understood, would you?  
Stop hatin and playin hard  
I got a loaded bodygaurd  
Don't make him pull out the glock and pop  
Uffies gonna make this shit rock_

_  
Like do, do I like  
Boys call on me when they feel freaky hot  
I run this show, you got to slow  
Pick up the pace, with you cracked out face_

Pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock pop the glock pop the glock, the glock you pop  
Pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock, pop the glock pop the glock pop the glock, the glock you pop  
If you outta line it's you I'll bang pop

The song ended.Sakura took the stage,and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay guys...Who Wants To Play SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" Sakura said happily then everyone screamed or cheered.

Hinata didn't want to play so she grabbed a hat and collected stuff from guys.Most all of the guys were playing,even SASUKE UCHIHA!

Sakura had to go first since she was hosting the party.She stuck her hand into the hat with a drink in hand she took out...headphones?

"Headphones?" She called out into the microphone.Her eyes got wide when she saw a name.

Just then,Sasuke walked up on stage and held his hand out for his headphones.Sakura placed it on the palm of his hand and went to a closet,with Sasuke following behind.

--

**What will happen between them??Find out on the next chapter!!**

**Review!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**:D**

The next chapter will be out in like about a week?Dont worry,I hate keeping people waiting hahaha.


	9. 7 minutes in Sasusaku heaven?

Hey guys! 10th chapter! Yeah.If you dont understand the story well just read it all over again or just message me hehe.

Enjoy this tenth chapter.

**Enjoy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Enjoy.**

**ok.**

**i'll stop.**

**--**

**Recap.**

"Headphones?" She called out into the microphone.Her eyes got wide when she saw a name.

Just then,Sasuke walked up on stage and held his hand out for his headphones.Sakura placed it on the palm of his hand and went to a closet,with Sasuke following behind.

**End Of Recap.**

Once they were both in the closet they heard Hinata shout"For you guys you guys get one hour!"Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at that sound.Sakura just went to sit on the floor back getting supported by the wall.Sasuke just slumped down next to Sakura.Sasuke and Sakura heard one of their favorite songs.Called "Love Addict"

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

"Sasuke,I was just wondering,how come you broke up with that Ino?"Sakura asked curiousity all over her face.Sasuke stayed quiet for a few words of the song.

__

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  


_  
Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict_

__

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need  


_  
Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  
_

"Hm.Well there is alot of reasons for that.But heres one,she cheated on me with Kiba."Sasuke admitted without any emotion,as usual.Sakura then nodded understanding.

"Why would Ino do that?Shes so clueless."

_Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict  
_

Another minute or...like 10 minutes passed in silent.

_  
I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict  
_

"Sakura...I have something to confess." Sasuke said while looking over to the pink headed girl.

"What is it?"Sakura asked suddenly giving Sasuke his attention that he wanted.

_  
Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more  
_

"Um.I...L--l-l-l-o-"

"OK,TIMES UP!" Hinata came in seeing pissed off Sasuke and a curious Sakura.

_  
Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Once Hinata made her way back on the stage to anouce the next two people that will be going into the closet.Sakura was about to follow behind until Sasuke took hold of her wrist.

"I'll tell you later.I promise."Sasuke stated truth in his eyes.Sakura nodded again and went of to the stage.

The next people that were going to go in was this girl named Yuki and a guy named Gashi.Next was TenTen and Neji.Tenten was very excited,she didn't want to be with anyone else.Minutes passed when the couple walked out the closet..well,lets just say that..Tenten came out with her shirt all messed uo along with her jeans that were unbottoned.Hehe.Sakura stared at the couple with awe.But then her thoughts became sad when she thought about ever finding the 'right one' for her.This sadness didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sakura then took the stage and went to the microphone.

"Hey guys!Enjoying the party?!" Sakura yelled into the microphone with happiness all over her face.When everyone cheered.

"Well I got a special treat for you guys.I decided that I wanted to sing a song that goes out to a someone." She looked over to the Uchiha,which was staring at her.She gave him one wink that made that Sasuke smirk.Then she returned to the crowd that was constantly gathering infront of that dance floor.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
_

_  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there  
_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

_  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

_  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
_

_  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? _

Everyone yelled and cheered.Hinata,Tenten,Neji,and Naruto smiled brightly when they knew very well who this song was dedicated to.When Sakura went down to the couch where Sasuke was sat she dropped onto the seat next to him.

"Like the song?" Sakura asked showing her gleaming white teeth.

"Yup.Sakura,I dont know how else to say this but im just going to spill it out."

"Go on Sasuke."

"I l-l-lo-love y-y-y-ou.!" Sasuke said facing the other way avoiding the beautiful eyes that you can just sink in.

At first,Sakura didn't know what to say.She smiled when she thought of something.

"Sasuke-_kun_ I love you too." Sakura said sweetly cuddling onto Sasuke's soft,yet strong chest.

Sasuke Uchiha was staring at the young girl on her chest.He felt tense at first but then relaxed.He got back his courage and bent down to kiss the forhead of the girl.Sakura blushed.She laid her head onto the crook of his neck and inhailed the scent,then she just cuddled with him.Nothing mattered to them right now.All that mattered was the both of them,together.Soon the pink haired beauty feel asleep in the arms of the Uchiha,and he feel asleep to.

--

After a hour or so,Tenten,Hinata,Neji,and Naruto made everyone leave and went to wake up Sakura and Sasuke.Hinata went to wake up Sakura,while Naruto went to wake up that Sasuke.

Sasuke was the first to move.Once he opened his eyes he smiled at Sakura groaning at what Hinata was doing to her.Sakura woke up and smiled when she looked up.She bent up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.They both got off the couch.Sakura then yawned.

"Well,I better get this place cleaned up." Sakura said

"I'll help." Sasuke said a smile touching his lips.

"Me too!!" The way hyper Naruto and Tenten said.

"Hn" Neji stated.And his cousin just nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

The night went on with them cleaning.When they were all done,Sakura wanted to watch a scary movie.What movie will they watch?

--

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review,**

haha.

I am so happy!This came out sooner then it should haha.Well I got nothing to do so...YEAH! The next chapter will come out soon.I promise.

SASUSAKU Love Yup!


	10. Loves everywhere

--

--

-

--

--

--

-

-

Hey guys,this is my tenth chapter!I think. n.n''...I hope that you guys like my story so far.Hehe.

**NOTE: I made a one-shot! I want you guys to read it :)**

**I don't own naruto Sadly.. :(**

--

**Recap.**

The night went on with them cleaning.When they were all done,Sakura wanted to watch a scary movie.What movie will they watch?

**End of Recap.**

--

Sakura and the rest of the gang were sitting on the couches,all discussing what scary movie that they should watch and also Sakura has.

"I WANNA WATCH THE RING!"Tenten yelled with glee.

"Uh...t-th-the g-grud-ge s-s-sounds pretty s-s-cary r-right n-now"The one and only very shy Hinata randomly stated.

Well,Temari and Shika were recently making out...again.Sakura and Sasuke were just cuddling each other not really giving a damn on what they watch,they just wanted to be with each other.

"I WANNA WATCH THE RING! IF NOT I CAN JUST DO EVIL STUFF TO YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!" Tenten said with hatred dripping down with her words.

Sweat drops.

"Uhhh...Okay..I guess we will watch the ring..?'' Sakura asked everyone in the room before leaving her spot with her beloveded.

They all nodded not wanting Tenten getting mad and beating the shit out of them.Tenten on the other hand was smiling like nothing happened.Everyone else except Sakura sweat dropped.Once the opening credits showed Hinata was already nuzzling her face on the crook of Naruto's neck.Which actually made him blush!! Hehe.

--

Neji was just staring blankly at the TV.Like nothing was there,nothing to look at.Tenten,her eyes were gleaming at the movie she was for sure a brave girl.She was just smiling!The whole movie not a single scream which was weird to the girls.

--

--

-

Our favorite couple...Sasuke and Sakura! Sakura was leaning onto Sasuke's chest eyes never leaving the movie.Sasuke stared at the movie occasionally,but he did most of his time by giving kisses on Sakura's head then forehead.She blushed most of the time which made Sasuke smile,a smile only for her.Sakura took note about this.

--

--

-

Soon after the movie was done this is how they ended up.Hinata on Naruto's lap with her face dug into his chest.Tenten and Neji were just sitting side by side with their fingers intertwined.Nothing really happened to them..If you know what I mean!hehe.As for Sasuke and Sakura,they were just staring at each other,in a loving way.

-

Soon enough Sakura leaned up and pecked him on his warm loving lips.It took Sakura and Sasuke to heaven for a moment.

--

They all decided that they should all dance,sing,or play their favorite song.

Guess who was first?It was Hinata Hyuuga!

"I like this song right now.I'll just play it..." Hinata said without stuttering!

--

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.__. _

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

-

Next was Tenten's turn,but she didn't want to go.So she just 'passed'(I don't know any good song that will fit her)So now it was Naruto's turn.But then he feel asleep on Hinata's lap which made her blush like 45 shades of red! It was going to be Sakura's turn but Tenten punched Naruto on the head which caused him to wake up.Neji and Sasuke just sat there eyes closed probably thinking of their girlfriends or soon to be girlfriend.

"-YAWN!-Well I'm going to go home now!Bye Sakura,Teme,Neji,and Tenten!Come on Hinata-Chan"Naruto said tiredly.

"Yeah,me and Neji will head out to.We have some stuff to attend to."Tenten said with a wink to Sakura,which made Sakura giggle.

"SHIKAAA!! WAKE UP You lazy ASS!!"Temari said mad.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said,but then just walked out of the house with Temari screaming behind him.

"'Kay,Bye guys!Sasuke are you going to leave too?"The pink haired,green-eyed beauty asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well,actually Sakura-_Chan_I was wondering if I can stay here for the night?"Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"_Anything_,Sasuke.I have something to ask you anyway."Sakura said with a wink.

--

--

--

What will happen between the two?

What does Sakura want to ask him?

And Yes,if you want the other couples to be in the story more just holler at me I dont mind

Review..

**Read my one shot,loves !! n.n**


	11. The Night with the Uchiha

**CHAPTER...11?Not sure.Heh -.-'**

**Hey guys!**Haven't updated in a while,ne?Well fans,people,friends,whatever you prefer.I have no idea what to write for this chapter.I tried a lemon with this one but it was totally EW! It might be in this chapter or the next one.So don't worry!

**Disclaimer!:**If I did own Naruto,it will be SasuSaku heaven!

**THIS IS MY GOAL--** To write at LEAST 1,000 words in this chapter STARTING NOW!

**Recap:**

"Well,actually Sakura-_Chan _I was wondering if I can stay here for the night?"Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"_Anything_,Sasuke.I have something to ask you anyway."Sakura said with a wink.

**End Of Recap.**

Once Sakura's best friends left,excluding the Uchiha,Sasuke and Sakura made their way up to Sakura's bedroom.The couple went to sit on her pink and black bed,with cherry blossoms on the pillow and parts of the bed sheet.Sakura went to sit on Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke,what are we now?" Asked the worried Sakura.

"Hm." Sasuke didn't know what to say,obviously.

**Let's leave him to think!To NaruHina!**

Naruto was walking at a slow pace,with a quiet heiress(**A\N:**did I spell that wrong?) by his side.Hinata was blushing madly when Naruto suddenly snaked his arm around her waist.They made a stop,making Hinata glance over at Naruto,he was staring at her.He was burning imaginary holes in her eyes.

**Hinata Hyuuga's Point of view. **(A\N:I feel like typing out the whole thing!Tch.)

N-Naruto-K-kun was st-staring at me.Which caused me t-to bl-ush madly.I c-closed my eyes to enjoy the moonlight shining on Naruto-kun and I.Before I knew it,my eyes open with surprise,happiness,and shock.My cold lips were now warm.I saw Naruto right in front of me.Eyes closed.His face was so perfect.I reached out to place my palm on his cheek.We broke apart,cause of the lack of hair.

If I didn't have to breath I would never break apart from him.We continued walking with not much talking.(A\N:Doesn't that sound like

Hinata?)Once we were in front of the mansion,I gave him a peck on the lips and when inside my house.I reached my front door with 'Hinata' painted on the door with blue butterflies around it.I slowly went inside and closed the door,when it was closed.I slid down the door.Like my knees were giving out.

I then jumped on my blue and orange bed.(A\N:It's blue and orange cause that's Hinata's and Naruto's favorite colors.Smart huh?)I feel in a deep sleep dreaming about my Naruto-kun.

**(Note:This NaruHina thing was requested.Well not really they just said to have more NaruHina.SO this was all I can think about so far.he he.)**

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura!!**

Sasuke answered Sakura with a question.

"What do you want to be with me?My best friend?Or more?"

"S-Sasuke...I-I want to be more with you! I know that you are my best friend, but when you went out with Ino...It hurt me..I don't know why though.But that night...when you A.I.Med me..It made me jump and smile. -Sakura smiles- I love you Sasuke!I know that you may not feel the same way..." Sakura was crying when she confessed or blurted out the truth.

Sasuke was shocked at what she confessed but then sucked it up and made an attempt to comfort her.He hugged her tightly,as if he never wanted to let go.But that was just it,he never **DID**want to let go.So he let Sakura sob on his shirt.That was the only sound between the two.Until Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura Haruno,don't you ever think that I never loved you.I always have,and always will.I just never showed it.Will you be mine?" With that Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and took her lips with as much passion he had in him.

The crying Haruno sobbed while kissing him back._' I'll take that as a yes my cherry blossom.' _Sasuke thought.She wrapped her arms around his neck.While his went around her waist.Sakura leaned back on to the bed,causing Sasuke to be on top of her.They both parted for awhile because of the lack of air.Both of them locked gazes for a moment.Enjoying the time they had together.Sasuke broke the gaze and went to attack her pale smooth neck.He was nibbling,sucking and licking.Sakura moaned.The both of them parted with shock when they heard her doorbell ring.They both groaned.

_' I'm going to beat up that person.'_ The couple thought while they got off the bed and went to the door with annoyance.

Once they both were in front of the door,Sasuke's arm snaked it's way around Sakura's waist.The two of them groaned and then Sighed in annoyance when they found that it was Naruto.Sakura was twitching and then bonked Naruto on the head.

"BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING!" Sakura screamed with anger.

"Heh,sorry about that..the reason I'm here is that I heard Ino is going to beat you up Sakura!She heard about your party,and knew that she wasn't invited!Now she's really pissed of and wants to beat the shit out of you!"Naruto explained while Sakura stood there her eyes shocked, and filled with fear.

Sasuke told Naruto to leave.And once again went to comfort His girlfriend.He hushed things that would maybe calm her down.Like "I won't let that happen" and "Shh.It's OK,love"

Sakura soon feel asleep on the couch in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha.

Tomorrow will be the day she will face Ino Yamanaka.Will she survive?!

Find Out on the NEXT CHAPTER! OF HIGH SCHOOL GEEK TO HIGH SCHOOL POPULAR!

-

-

-

-

Hope you liked this chapter!Poor Sakura ! D: You tell me how many words I have I'm to lazy to count! ha ha.Hoped you guys liked that little NaruHina thingy

Next Chapter will be posted around Next week?Depends on how many reviews I get...I think.. -.-'

Review!

Love,Lexy-Chan!


	12. A plan to be shown

**I believe that this is my 12 chapter?Corret me if I'm wrong..Oh,and for you people who read my 'My girl' story sorry for the long updat and that it will update more faster.Hope you enjoy this Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!If I did,Sakura wouldn't be as weak,cause I love her as a sister,Sasuke would like Sakura AND ONLY Sakura and Naruto would already be with Hinata and Sasuke would kill his brother already!**

**WARNING: There is lemonish stuff in here **

**IMPORTANT!!**

_I'm confussed! Where can we read our Pm's?_

_It's all so confusing!! _

_Tell me in a review?_

_Help me and I'll reward you by adding another chapter in a few hours or like the next day!_

_Just help me!_

_Thanks._

**Recap.**

Tomorrow will be the day she will face Ino Yamanaka.Will she survive?!

**End Of Recap.**

Sasuke was the first to wake up,he stared at the pale girl in his arms while twirling a pink lock on his fingers.They hadn't finished what they started,but they did end up in each others arms.Sakura was still in a deep deep sleep while Sasuke was playing with her strawberry locks.Sakura stirred in her sleep until she opened her jade eyes.She smiled up at Sasuke since he was on his side his head tilted up playing with her locks.

Sakura then remembered something,something that made her eyes wide.Her head turned to the clock above the door.It read 6:01,she was partly glad that class starts at 8:00.Sakura averted her eyes back to her Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,we have class in about 2 hours." Sakura stated.

"I know, I'm going to take a shower,care to join?"

Now this question didn't do anything to Sakura but blush.She did love him,she was truly,madly,deeply in love with him.Sakura always wanted to be his dream,wish,and fantasy.Sakura wanted to be everything that he needed but decided that she'll pass on the offer,she just felt that this was going to fast.They just hooked up and he wants to do _this_ stuff with her?_'If he thinks I'm some kind of slut then he has it all wrong.'_ Sakura thought.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I think I'll just go make us breakfeast." Sakura said after a minute or so.

Sasuke nodded a little dissapointed,but he knew Sakura she likes taking things slow.So he made his way to the bathroom and Sakura went her way downstairs to make them some food.Once Sakura got out a pot and placed it on the burning stove,she heard the shower turn on.She just had to blush thinking those thoughts of hers.Well,right now,some dirty thoughts.

Sakura ended up making some bacon,ramen,eggs,and some pancakes.Just when she filled two plates with some food,she ate and Sasuke came down the stairs fully dressed.She slightly blushed when she could see all his muscles.Sakura went upstairs.But just to stop at the top.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm going to take a shower,'kay?" Sakura shouted.

"Go ahead."Sasuke shouted.

Sakura entered her room,and went into the shower.She turned on the radio in the bathroom.One of her favorite songs were playing.Sakura sang along while it played.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus_

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

By the end of the song,Sakura was already in a towel drying herself._'Fuck'_Sakura mentaly punched herself because she forgot that she left her clothes.Sakura sighed and made her way to her bedroom.Just to her surprise,Sasuke was there laying on her bed.It was 6:31 already.

"Sasuke-kun.You need to get ready for school!!"

Sasuke sighed and opened one eye,once he saw Sakura in only a towel shouting at him he raised an eyebrow but smiled inside.He then stood up and went behind Sakura,who was currently picking out some clothes.The man snaked his arms around her tiny waist and attacked her neck,Sakura moaned loving the feeling.Sasuke smirked on how easy he made her moan.Still,Sakura being her usual self,looked up at the clock while Sasuke was kissing around her bellybutton.Oh how she loved the feeling.Sakura then pulled her Sasuke back up to claim his lips with her own.It all happened to quickly,let's just say Sakura was the first to get nude.And was pinned down on the bed.Sasuke smirking,and some more moans.Well,you get the story.

Once they were done having their fun,the couple got all redressed again and headed for school.But before leaving Sak's house.Sasuke whispered:"We'll finish this later,count on it."Which made Sakura blush intensely.Once the couple stepped out of the door,the locked hands and walked.All was silent,but it didn't mind none of them.They both needed to think.

They both entered the school and fangirls and fanboys were around the two.

"DON'T YOU NO LIFES HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled at the crowd surrounding them,really irritated.Sakura smiled at Sasuke,and he just smirked back.Sasuke came closer to Sakura and pecked her on her perfect lips.

The fangirls cried,ran,and got angry.The SASUKE UCHIHA had a girlfriend!!The fanboys of Sakura?They all just glared at the Uchiha.Sakura blushed and then again started walking to their class.When Sakura and Sasuke entered,the first thing they saw was Ino and Karin.The two whores glared at the new couple.Sakura was really afraid when they both came up to her.Sasuke placed his arm around her waist and his face turned into a 'If-you-hurt-her-you'll-die' Karin and Ino got the message.

But they won't let it go that easily.What will happen?

**To Ino and Karin**

"Karin,we will start the plan later today." Ino stated still glaring at Sasuke and Sakura smiling at eachother.

"Right,but for now let her have her fun Sasuke-kun will come back to us"_"But mostly to me."_Karin mentally added.

**To Sasuke and Sakura.**

"Sasuke-kun,that's so sweet!" Sakura kissed his cheek and then smiled at him.

Sasuke was about to lean to capture those pink lips but they were inturruped by Naruto screaming "SAKURA-CHAN! and SASUKE-TEME!" The couple glared at Naruto,but then let it go.

They sweatdropped when Naruto just went back to his seat.


	13. The fight

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Okay,sorry for not updating in a while.I was watching Card captor Sakura.The second movie was cute! "No way,I love you!" yeah,i haven't watched the first one because in English,the names are all different and what not.So I'm pretty much waiting for the Japanese verison with English subtitles.Tell me if you found any 'Kay?

Anyways,I am really trying my best to make these stories as long as possible.But,it really is hard! I type and type it ends up so small! --'

This is my next try!I might be able to finish this chapter today,Key word : MIGHT. Enjoy this while it lasts!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Important Note**: DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY GOOD ANIMES I SHOULD WATCH?Thanks

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Disclaimer!** **I** **Do** Not. **Own** **Naruto!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

╔═╦╦══╦══╦╗╔╦══╦══╗╔╗  
║║║║╔╗║╔╗║║║╠╗╔╣╔╗║║║**Put this on your**  
║║║║╚╝║╚╝╣║║║║║║║║║╚╝**page if you love  
**║║║║╔╗║╔╗║╚╝║║║║╚╝║╔╗**Naruto!**  
╚╩═╩╝╚╩╝╚╩══╝╚╝╚══╝╚╝

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Recap:**

"Sasuke-kun,that's so sweet!" Sakura kissed his cheek and then smiled at him.

Sasuke was about to lean to capture those pink lips but they were interrupted by Naruto screaming "SAKURA-CHAN! and SASUKE-TEME!" The couple glared at Naruto,but then let it go.

They sweatdropped when Naruto just went back to his seat.

**End of Recap.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A white haired man walked into the classroom,a perverted book in hand.

Silence.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR LATE!" Naruto screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"I know that,Uzamaki.I'm sorry I saw a cat stuck up on a tree and I ha--"

"LIAR!" The whole class yelled.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever anyway let's all go outside"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

With that everyone stood up and made their way to the doorway,Sakura was going towards the door but got knocked down.By the two only whores,Ino and Karin (Background people saying boo)The two glared at Sakura and then smirked.While walking away.Sakura Haruno was helped up by Sasuke.

"I swear,those two will get it." Sasuke said,overprotective of Sakura.

"Yeah..." Sakura answered absentmindedly staring at the direction Ino and Karin walked off to.

The couple went outside.Sakura sat on the swings swinging lightly.Sasuke was on the swing next to her.Just looking at her.Every time Sakura got a glance of Sasuke staring at her,she smiled at him.Causing him to blush slightly.

Sasuke got up from his swing and quietly went behind Sakura and pushed her slightly,Sasuke Uchiha was sure gentle around Sakura.Sakura was tense at first but then relaxed,kicking her feet to the sky then folding them underneath herself.

They started talking about things that were not important.But they didn't know that two highly pissed off fan girls of Sasuke were observing them.

Those to fangirls,are Ino and Karin.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Pretty soon Kakashi told everyone that they should start heading for their next period class.Luckily Sasuke and Sakura had all classes together except one,which Sakura,Hinata and Naruto were in.The Haruno and the Uchiha started walking their way towards Art.

Sasuke was talented in art,unlike Sakura.Although Sakura was pretty good just not as good as Sasuke and some other people.She didn't totally 'Suck' at it.Sakura just didn't have much creativity like Sasuke.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Art was boring,and was taught by Iruka-sensei.Today they were just going over a project that was going to start soon.

"You guys will choose your own partners..."

"I WANT SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO I DO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Fan girls screamed and drooled over Sasuke while Sakura sweat dropped.Iruka continued with the information.

"Okay you will now choose your partners,Yuki who do you want as a partner?"

"I want Karito." Yuki screamed.

"Sasuke who do you want?" When Iruka finished that question,fan girls started screaming 'Pick me' or 'Sasuke-kuuunnn!!'

"I choose Sakura."Sasuke stated monotone.

Sakura smiled and pecked Sasuke on the cheek gently.All the fan girls in the room glared at Sakura Haruno.Everyone got bored after choosing their partners and paid no attention to the teacher.Sakura was staring out the window at points looking over at Sasuke.Sasuke was practically doing the same thing,but staring at Sakura.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Art was over and it was time for lunch.Sasuke and Sakura went to the usual table where the gang hangs out.But only Sasuke and Sakura were there.

"I'll be right back,restroom." Sasuke said and kissed Sakura then made his way to the bathroom.

"LOOK,stay away from Sasuke and nobody gets hurt!" A voice from behind her said.It sounded female-like, but still familiar.Sakura looked behind her.It was the to sluts.Ino and Karin.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**So it begins...**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura stood up and twirled to face them.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?Oh,Ino,I guess you turned to a slut just like this one." Sakura said while pointing at Karin.

Karin glared at Sakura.Then she lost it.Karin tackled Sakura down with great force.But Sakura wasn't the girl to mess with,Karin was

trying to punch her face.But Sakura dodged each and everyone of them even though she was still pinned to the floor.

Sakura kicked Karin in the gut which made her crawl off Sakura and clutch her stomach.Then Ino came in and tried punching her,Sakura caught her fist and then twisted it around.As a result of Ino landing on her butt.Pretty soon the whole school was watching,but Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata,Tenten,Neji,Shikamaru,and everyone else were not to be found.Karin circled her leg around Sakura and just tripped her.

Then the unexpected happened,all of Sasuke's fan girls came in and made a circle around Sakura.Sakura Haruno stood up went into a fighting stance and got ready for the fight of her life.Two fan girls came at her at once.Sak,punched one,ducked to avoid the other ones punch,then kicked her.

At the same time two other girls took place of the gaps of the circle around her.Sakura was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.When the the circle got closer and closer,Sakura became weaker and weaker.She didn't know why.

"SAKURA!" Tenten screamed. All eyes averted to Tenten and everyone else behind her.The girls made a circle around Sakura,their backs facing Sak.All ready to fight.

"SAKURA!?" It was Sasuke.Sasuke pushed whoever got in his way,he just wanted to get to Sakura.Once he reached his cherry blossom,she leaned on his chest,head resting on his shoulder.Sasuke embraced her,and started apologizing saying that this wouldn't have happened if he was there.

Hinata and them were fighting the fan girls.The girls were pretty strong.Hinata was taking 3 of them at the same time.Tenten was taking 5.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY CAFETERIA?!" Tsunade screamed her asst. by her side,with the name Shizune.

The fan girls all looked innocent and had pleading eyes saying 'I-didn't-do-anything' Sakura explained everything.

And Tsunade believed it.Let's just say that Ino and Karin got detention for a week,and after that week the will get suspended for 4 days.

Everyone in Sakura's group were happy that they weren't the blame.Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style and went his way to the nurse's office.Sakura has her arms around his neck for some support.He just kissed her lips.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**I was about to stop there but I was like naw,So here I'm trying to make it longer!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The next day,Sakura came to school with white bandages wrapped around her left ankle.She could still walk unlike Karin,she was on a wheelchair!Sakura didn't even know how she got on it.Anyway Ino was on crutches.Which made Sakura laugh.Sakura walked gently towards the school,trying not to walk to hard that her ankle will hurt.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**With Sasuke!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura by her locker.He was wearing skinny jeans that were hanging low,low enough to show his black boxers.To go with that he was wearing a navy blue shirt.Then he saw pink hair come to view and knew it was Sakura she smiled at him when she saw him.And Sasuke just smiled back.He then noticed that on her left ankle,right there lacing up her leg was bandages.

"Sakura,what happened to your ankle?" Sasuke asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine,it's just from yesterday.No worries" Sakura said.

"I wanted to carry you again." Sasuke said with a smirk that made Sakura blush.

"Come on,we have to get to class,_baby_" Sakura said teasing him with the nickname.

"Alright,_babe_" Sasuke said also teasing Sakura.

With that they made their way to first period.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alright that was my attempt to make this story longer and fun!I hope you guys liked it so far.

:D Review?

Review?

Is this story longer to you? :P

I LOVE YOU!


	14. The problem

**I have no idea if this chapter came quick but at least it's up!!**

**I don't own Naruto.Again.I might end up not putting this disclaimer,it's annoying.**

**Enjoy this Sasusaku story,Oh and sorry to make you sad about this plot.-hint hint-**

**Otherwise,ENJOY!!**

**P.s. Don't forget to review.**

**P.s.s. Enjoy again! x**

**Recap:**

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura by her locker.He was wearing skinny jeans that were hanging low,low enough to show his black boxers.To go with that he was wearing a navy blue shirt.Then he saw pink hair come to view and knew it was Sakura she smiled at him when she saw him.And Sasuke just smiled back.He then noticed that on her left ankle,right there lacing up her leg was bandages.

"Sakura,what happened to your ankle?" Sasuke asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine,it's just from yesterday.No worries" Sakura said.

"I wanted to carry you again." Sasuke said with a smirk that made Sakura blush.

"Come on,we have to get to class,_baby_" Sakura said teasing him with the nickname.

"Alright,_babe_" Sasuke said also teasing Sakura.

With that they made their way to first period.

**End of Recap.**

Class was the usual,boring,quiet at times,loud,yet peaceful at the same time.Sakura slightly ENJOYED it.She always does like a place to think.Sasuke,again,was being his silent self.Sakura knew that he was this way when they weren't alone together,she got used to it a long time ago.

"Alright that's all for today,For homework I want you guys to do page 152 numbers 1-25.Got It?" Kakashi yelled to the class.

"HAI!" Was the whole class response.

With that,most of the whole class,including Kakashi,left the room.Sadly for Sakura she stayed behind due to her stuff she brought.Sasuke,being an odd 'gentlemen' is waiting for Sakura.You can tell by his facial expression that he doesn't want to be here.Haruno Sakura got done with her stuff and headed towards Sasuke,they both left for their next class.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Let's skip to lunch,sha'll we?**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru,were all sitting at their lunch table,all enjoying a perfect lunch meal.The girls were talking,giggling,and admiring their boyfriend.But Shika had no one to love him.The guys were just nodding,and then flirting back.But in Naruto's case he was talking loudly,choking down food,and just laughing with food still in his mouth.

--

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

--

--

**With Ino and Karin.**

**--**

--

--

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

--

--

"Alright,now,let's put our evil plan to work!!"Karin exclaimed rubbing her palms together.Ino just nodded.

--

--

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

--

**This doesn't seem so good! -Gasp!- Let's go back to the crew.**

--

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

--

Again,Everyone was peaceful and loving it.Sasuke's arm was draped onto Sakura's waist.Naruto placed his arm on the shoulders of Hinata.Neji had placed Tenten on his lap.All was happy and it instantly turned into anger.What can be the cause?

The cause can be the only two THINGS that the whole school hates.Mostly everyone hates Ino and Karin.So there's your answer,Ino and Karin came to their table.

"Hey Sasuke-kun.." Karin said trying to seduce him,while wrapping her arms around his neck.Sasuke was angry and Sakura was even more pissed.

"So...Sasuke what do you say we--"Karin was cut off.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!" Sakura screamed standing up from her spot.While Sasuke stood too and took his place beside Sakura.

"Why?Oh,didn't Sasuke tell you?He told me he was going to break up with you.I don't blame him,who confesses their love by saying,Sasuke...I want to be more with you! I know that you are my best friend, but when you went out with Ino.It hurt me.I don't know why though.But that night...when you A.I.Med me..It made me jump and smile. I love you Sasuke!I know that you may not feel the same way...'-At this part Sakurabegins to cry.- You actually thought that Sasuke loved you?!Ha,it was all an act,so just leave." Karin said,saying the exact same thing Sakura spoke at that night.

"How did you know THAT?!" Sakura screamed glancing back at Sasuke then at Karin.At the moment Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes,she saw something,something like he didn't care??

"How did I know that?Psh,that was easy Sasuke Uchiha told me."Karin said pointing a finger at the Uchiha himself.

Sakura's flawless porcelain skin wet from the tears.Her eyes went wide when she Sasuke just standing there doing nothing about it.She cried even more.Then the poor,helpless Haruno couldn't take it she ran,she didn't know where,she didn't know why and she didn't care.

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**With Sasuke...**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

"Karin!!Why did you say that?!You know it was a lie!!" Sasuke said.

"Your fault you just stood there,now come,be mine."Karin said while stepping closer to Sasuke.

"You wish."With that Sasuke stormed off in search of Sakura.While all of thier friends already left.

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

-

**With a crying Sakura.**

**-**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**Sakura's thoughts!**

_Why?WHY?To think I actually trusted him!_

_To think I __LOVED__ him,_

**'You do love him...'**

_Who am I fooling,I do love him.But I trusted him!_

_He betrayed my trust and he won't get it back._

**'You know that he's going to get it back someday.'**

_That maybe true but he sure has alot of work to do._

**'yeah,hey look!It's Hinata and Tenten'**

_Your right.._

**End of Sakura's sad thoughts**

"Sakura?Are you alright?!I over heard the whole thing,I'm so sorry!" Tenten and Hinata said at the same time giving the crying Sakura a hug she desperately needed.

''I can't believe -Sniff- him." Sakura said sadly tears pouring out even more.This caused Tenten and Hinata to hug her tighter.Sakura was going to continue.

"I trusted him,I loved him,and he fooled me.You know,back at school I saw something in his eyes something telling me that he didn't care.It scared me that he choose Karin over me.But now I'm going to make his life a living hell."Sakura said,while Hinata and Tenten were still hugging her tightly.

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**Back At School with Sasuke Uchiha,**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

_How am I going to explain this one to her,? _Sasuke wondered not paying attention to the teacher_,She still isn't here and we have to get started on our project.To make it worst,the talent show is next week._Sasuke let out a sigh._This is going to be one hell of a month._

As you can see Sakura hasn't come back yet,not even Tenten and Hinata.They ditched the rest of school,to cheer up Sakura.The girl with porcelain skin seemed happier with just being with her friends.

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**With Sakura,Hinata,and Tenten**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

Sakura,Hinata and Tenten decided to take Sakura to the mall.Other than Sakura's favorite place,which is the park,reminded Sakura to much of a certain raven-haired Uchiha.Sakura was giggling most of the time,but Tenten and Hinata knew that this wasn't currently in the mind of the jade eyed beauty.

"Thanks you guys,this means a lot."It was silent when Sakura said this.

Hinata smiled.

Tenten smiled too.

"You know,I really do want Sasuke-kun back..."Sakura admitted sadly to her trustworthy female friends.Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and then smirked evilly.They were both thinking the same thing.And that thing was simple.

_GET SASUKE AND SAKURA BACK TOGETHER!_

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**I didn't want to stop there!**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

Days passed after the Karin thing happened.Hinata and Tenten became protective over Sakura and won't let Sasuke get near her,but it was alright with the bubblegum princess although she sometimes felt like she was taken hostage.Even at lunch,Sakura was unusually quiet and sat in between her two female friends.

The poor Uchiha noticed something about Sakura's eyes,usually it was green and filled with happiness,now,it's darker shade of green and you couldn't read her emotions at all.He after all only saw her eyes once after the Karin and Ino thing.This upset him but didn't show anything that will give him away.

-

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

**SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**-**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-

I was keeping an eye on Sakura,she has been acting different,almost sad.She was just sitting there arms crossed on the table and her head buried deep in it.Is this all Karin's fault?She should've believed that it was a lie.

-

"Sasukeee??Sasukee??Yo BASTARD!" my dim-witted blond friend screamed at me.I just 'bonged' him on the head with my fist.

-

I noticed that Sakura didn't look up from her arms.When she did I saw her eyes red,puffy,and it looked like she didn't get any sleep.She stood up,and headed off in a direction.But before leaving she whispered 'bathroom' to the group.

-

-

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**END OF SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke wasn't going to let her go that easy.He stood up and left after her._'I'll just wait by the door.'_Sasuke thought when he made his way.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Well,that's the end of this chapter!!I hope you guys like it!Review and tell me what you think!The more reviews the faster the chapters are going to be up.So yeah!**

**GET YOUR ASS TO REVIEW!!**

**OR I'm GOING TO KICK IT!**

**Kidding,sorry about that Sasuke and Sakura problem,they needed more obstacles in their relationship.They can't just live a happily ever after.That would be B-O-R-I-N-G!Don't hate me too much ok?**


	15. NURSE

**Hey guys!I'm back with a new chapter,YAY!I would like to give a great thanks to these people for reviewing on most chapters and giving me ideas.**

**1.**Mariegurl

**2.**i-luv-sesshy-23

**3.**sweep14

**4.**xx-tenshi-xx

**5.**Animee lover

**6.**Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks

**THis is like the most messiess work I've done x**

**I NEED ADVICE.I WANT TO MAKE A VAMPIRE FICTION BUT...I'm SCARED I MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME FOR IT OR HAVE TIME FOR THIS ONE,I ALREADY HAVE NO TIME FOR 'MY GIRL' IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS.BUT I REALLY WANT TO MAKE A VAMPIRE FIC! BUT I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU VOTERS.**

**SHOULD I,LEXY-CHAN MAKE A VAMPIRE FANFIC?!**

**Who will be the pairings?:You choose.**

**I hope you enjoy **

**RECAP.**

_I was keeping an eye on Sakura,she has been acting different,almost sad.She was just sitting there arms crossed on the table and her head buried deep in it.Is this all Karin's fault?She should've believed that it was a lie._

_-_

_"Sasukeee??Sasukee??Yo BASTARD!" my dim-witted blond friend screamed at me.I just 'bonged' him on the head with my fist._

-

_I noticed that Sakura didn't look up from her arms.When she did I saw her eyes red,puffy,and it looked like she didn't get any sleep.She stood up,and headed off in a direction.But before leaving she whispered 'bathroom' to the group._

_-_

-

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

_**END OF SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

_Sasuke wasn't going to let her go that easy.He stood up and left after her_.'I'll just wait by the door.'_Sasuke_ _thought when he made his _way.

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

**END OF RECAP.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Oh no!Poor Sakura!Well let's go to her! :)**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**In Sakura's mind.**

_'Hm,maybe just maybe...I GOT IT!!_

**Got what?We don't have Sasuke-kun,we got nothing...**

_Stop being so negative!We need to move on!_

**I'll NEVER EVER!!**

_Whatever,I know I still love him but,if he messes with my heart,I'll just mess with his!_

**OH!Sneaky I like!It's like saying 'two can play this game'**

_...suree.._

**End of Sakura's thoughts.**

Sakura got out of the bathroom.Only to be pinned against a wall,unwillingly.Sakura was shaking in fear.Her mouth trembling.Her eyes,closed,shut tighter and thighter.

**SAKURAS POINT OF VIEW.**

"Sakura...why?" A voice I heard a to familiar to forget, even though I wanted to.

"Why what...?" I spat back at him anger in my voice.

"Why are you avoiding me?Why are you acting so different!?You should of known that Karin was lieing!"

"I'm not avoidng you!The reason I'm acting so different because of you! I trusted you!With all my heart.And you just stabbed my back! I felt safe around you,protected.Oh,how should I know Karin's lieing?!Why did YOU stand there just waiting for me to say something?!I saw something in your eyes...something telling me that...that...that you didn't ever care about me.You know..I had this same feeling when we were little.We are no longer best friends..."With that Sakura roughly got out of Sasuke's grasp and walked off.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**5 hours After School,with Sakura.So it's 8:00 pm**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura was on her balcony.Staring up at the stars.She took a seat since she had some couches on her balcony.And starting singing.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun.  
With my wide eyes,  
I've seen worlds that don't belong._

My mouth is dry,  
With words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why,  
We live like this.

Keep me safe inside.  
Your arms like towers,  
Tower over me, yeah.

'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
Our innocence,  
And all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
Cause we just wanna be whole.

A small,single tear slid down the cheek of the Haruno and landed on the floor.Making it scatter and dissapear.__

Lock the doors,  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight,  
So everyone will have a choice.

And under red lights,

I'll show myself it wasn't forged.  
We're at war,  
We live like this...

Keep me safe inside.  
Your arms like towers,  
Tower over me.

'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
Our innocence,  
And all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'Cause we just wanna be whole.

(Ahh...Ahh...)  
Tower over me... (Ahh...)  
Tower over me... (Ahh...)

And I'll take the truth at any cost.

'Cause we are broken.  
What must we do to restore,  
Our innocence,  
And all the promise we adored?  
Give us life again,  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Sakura took a small square pillow off the couch and dug her face in it.Crying.Crying for...that she didn't know why.But she will find out.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**The next day.In the morning...**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm.Her back was facing the ceiling,her face on right.The sleeping beauty was drooling silghtly.Haruno Sakura grabbed the alarm and brought it under the covers without opening her eyes.She punched the alarm clock trying to make it's beeping noises stop.

No luck.

With no luck she opened her eyes,lazily and threw the clock to the wall breaking it in the process.She groaned.That's her about,3rd clock she borke this week!Sak got up,went to the bathroom.She went to take a small shower,brush her teeth,change,and then go to the evil school that's making her life a living hell.After about a hour or thrity minutes she was at the front door.Sakura locked it and stormed off,without eating.

When she arrived,none of her friends were there.She then saw some people,people she never wanted to see again.Sasuke,Ino and Karin.Sakura's eyes went wide._'Why is Sasuke with them?!-_Her eyes got even more wide._-Is...I-is he DATING one of those..THINGS?!_She felt something deep in her stomach.Was it..guilt?Regret?Sadness?Anger?Jealousy?!Sakura clutched her fit tummy and squeezed it,trying to make the feeling go away.She started crying.

She squeezed her eyes shut and then ran,ran to the front of the school,still clutching on her aching tummy.When she went infron of the school she saw most of her friends,but Naruto and Tenten.

"Sakura!What's wrong?!" Hinata asked concern written all over her face.

"Stomache.Ache.Hurts.Help." After Sakura's pink lips spoke 'Help' she passed out in the hands of Hinata.

"Oi,Hinata,what's wrong with Sakura?!"Shikamaru asked rushing over to his two female friends.

"She said 'Stomache.Ache.Hurts.Help' then fainted!We have to get her to the nurse!"

Shikamaru,being his lazy self couldn't help Sakura due to his 'hurt wrist',which was a lie so they had Neji carry her.Pacing in the halls you can hear a few gasps,"what the hell?'' or "What the fuck happened?!"They bursted to the nurses door.And the nurse was there while Neji laid her down on the white bed gently.All her friends faces were concerned.They all thought the same thing at once,'_What happened to her?'_They all sighed when they have to leave their dear friend and went off to class.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**In first period.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The hyper sun kissed blond was there along with Tenten.When Hinata,Shikamaru,Neji,and Kiba were in their seats Naruto was asking questions,as usual.

"Hey!Where's Sakura?!" Naruto asked.All happy.

"She is in the nurses room.Sakura ran to us crying saying her stomach hurts and she wanted help.'She fainted after that.So we took her there."Kiba answered simply.

"WHAAA?!SAKURA'S IN THE NURSES OFFICE ?!"Naruto and Tenten bursted out.They started explaining again.But that they didn't know that Sasuke was listening to.

Everyone stopped talking when they heard Tsunade's voice on the intercom.

_Attention all students,this is a reminder of the talent show coming up.I expect all of you to be there.This talen show is called 'Konoha's biggest Stars.' The people participating are:Sakura Haruno,_-There were a few screams-_Ino Yanamaka_-some boo's-_Matsuri Miki,and last one is wellthere is no last one!My mistake.Anyway this is also to inform you about our own Sakura Haruno.She passed out a few moments ago,we do not know the reason.Please will these following people come to the nurses office.Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzamaki,Hinata Hyuuga,Shikamaru Nara,and Neji Hyuuga.That is all._

The intercom made a beeping sound and then Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Shika,and Neji stood up and walked towards the nurses office.They were in there and noticed Sakura's body on the bed her hair spreading around the pillow._'Tch.She looks pretty cute like that.'_Sasuke thought and then smirked.It wasn't only them there though,there was Tsunade and Shizune.

"I think you all know why you guys are here,this is about Sakura." Tsunade said eyes still on Sakura's sleeping face."I want one of you guys to take care of Sakura for a while.Until her stomach is feeling better and this won't happen again.To choose a person you guys will vote one.Then the winner will take care of her for about a week or two.I'll give you two minutes."Tsunade continued.

"Sasuke"Naruto voted.

"Yup." Neji said.

"Yea." Shikamaru.

"Sure, Sasuke." Tenten said thinking for a bit

"I vote Sasuke."Hinata said she knew that they needed a talk.

**(A\n:Only Hinata and Tenten know about Sakura's 'Sasuke' problem.)**

_'Well it's a good thing it's me,I really need to talk to her.'_ Sasuke thought as he gave a little nod.Just then Tsunade came in.

"Did you choose yet?" She asked raising up an eyebrow.

"Yeah,we chose Sasuke."Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,and Shikamaru said Neji just nodded.

"Alright then,Uchiha come by here after school,pick her up,take her to your house and care for her.If anything goes wrong and I mean ANYTHING your in deep shit Uchiha.Back to class all of you!Oh,and Sasuke,before you go I want to make sure that you WILL take care of her,something was wrong with her stomach,that's what we heard.Just try and find out.Go back to class."

**SASUKE'S THOUGHTS.**

_'It's a good thing I can talk to her...this thing is getting out of control.I do love her...maybe I should just say sorry.I bet she will forgive me.Sakura does forgive everyone easily.Piece od cake.'_

**'And what if she doesn't forgive you..?'**

_'I don't even think that will happen,by the way,who the fuck are you?!'_

**'I am your innerself,Sakura has one.Inner Sakura sure is pretty..'**

_'Whatever.'_

**END OF SASUKE's THOUGHTS.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.IS THIS TO SHORT?SHOULD I MAKE IT LONGER?YOU CHOOSE : JUST REVIEW.**

**REVIEW **

**FOR **

**MY**

**STORIES.**

**HAVE IT YOUR WAY.**

**HAHAH THAT'S LIKE MY MOTTO!**

**REVIEW AND HAVE IT YOUR WAY ! **

**:) **

**OH!AND REMEMBER ABOUT THAT WHOLE VAMPIRE THING!**


	16. Intense Talking

**By the way:**_**I changed by pen name a while back so don't be so surprised.Does anyone know any good anime's to watch?Should I start writing a Vampire fic..Your choice.**_

**Sorry for this taking time to update.I didn't really know what to do so...yeah..I am so sorry but this was all I can think off.I have been working on this to be pretty long but I guess it wont be that long.Maybe it will!Anyway about the vampire fan fiction,I think I should just make like one chapter and then see if people like it,if not then..I'll stop it if they do..I will write more chapters.**

**If people do like it this it what I am going to do.I will take one story each week and write a chapter and update it.Then the next week I will write another chapter for another story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:.:.: BY SEPTEMBER,THESE UPDATES WILL COME SLOWER.SCHOOL STARTS,AND MY MOM IS REALLY STRICT ABOUT GRADES..AND I CAN ONLY PLAY COMPUTER ON FRIDAY,SATURDAY,AND SUNDAY. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH AS MUCH CHAPTERS. AGAIN SO SORRY..:.:.:.**

This was pretty sad.But I am not so good at sad moments,so tell me what you think with a review.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Recap.**

The intercom made a beeping sound and then Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Shika,and Neji stood up and walked towards the nurses office.They were in there and noticed Sakura's body on the bed her hair spreading around the pillow._'Tch.She looks pretty cute like that.'_Sasuke thought and then smirked.It wasn't only them there though,there was Tsunade and Shizune.

"I think you all know why you guys are here,this is about Sakura." Tsunade said eyes still on Sakura's sleeping face."I want one of you guys to take care of Sakura for a while.Until her stomach is feeling better and this won't happen again.To choose a person you guys will vote one.Then the winner will take care of her for about a week or two.I'll give you two minutes."Tsunade continued.

"Sasuke"Naruto voted.

"Yup." Neji said.

"Yea." Shikamaru.

"Sure, Sasuke." Tenten said thinking for a bit

"I vote Sasuke."Hinata said she knew that they needed a talk.

**(A\n:Only Hinata and Tenten know about Sakura's 'Sasuke' problem.)**

_'Well it's a good thing it's me,I really need to talk to her.'_Sasuke thought as he gave a little nod.Just then Tsunade came in.

"Did you choose yet?" She asked raising up an eyebrow.

"Yeah,we chose Sasuke."Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,and Shikamaru said Neji just nodded.

"Alright then,Uchiha come by here after school,pick her up,take her to your house and care for her.If anything goes wrong and I mean ANYTHING your in deep shit Uchiha.Back to class all of you!Oh,and Sasuke,before you go I want to make sure that you WILL take care of her,something was wrong with her stomach,that's what we heard.Just try and find out.Go back to class."

**End of Recap.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**After school.! :o**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke was walking his way to the nurses office a book in hand.Once he was there Sakura was sitting on her bed just staring at the floor.He made his way to her.She hasn't even noticed him.

"Sakura..."Sasuke said grabbing the girls attention.Sakura jumped a little but then looked up at Sasuke.

"Why are you here."It sounded more like a statement instead of a question.

"I'm here to take you to my house,let's go.Tsunade told me too." Sasuke said and Sakura just stood up.She was about to fall due to her stomach but she grabbed the railing of the bed.**(A\n:I noticed how Sasuke always 'catches' her in other stories,so I changed it a bit.Was it a good idea?)**

"Here let me help,"Sasuke said as he placed on of Sakura's arm on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Sasuke,I'm fine don't worry.."Sakura protested.

"Don't be stupid Sakura."Sasuke said and started walking off.The book still in hand.

_' Well,this is awkward.Maybe I should just ask..' _Sakura thought as they were passing by the park.

"Sasuke,I have been meaning to ask you something,"Sakura said as she turned her avoiding Sasuke's gaze."Are...A-are..you dating one of those...sluts?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked down on the floor while they were walking.To Sakura she knew what his 'hn's' mean.In this case,she took it as a yes.Tears were welling up in her emerald orbs and she didn't even know it!When she felt a tear slide down her cheek she was thankful that Sasuke didn't see.Sakura kept on telling herself to stop crying.It was shocking to her.Why had she been crying?

They were just a few yards from the Uchiha household.It was in sight.

"Sasuke.I'm fine now you should let me go. " Sakura offered as she unwrapped herself from him.And started walking by herself.To the mansion.She was steps away from Sasuke.Once the two of them were in front of the house Sasuke opened it and stepped inside.Sakura following behind.She plopped on on the soft,relaxing couch while Sasuke went to go get a tomato.

Sakura then had the urge to ask which one of them he was dating.She tried her best but..it just..came out.."Sasuke which one?" Sakura asked silently she knew he heard her anyway.

"Hn.Karin."

**Sakura's point of view.**

The simple name hit me like a bullet that went through my heart.I smiled,I knew it was fake but that was all I have to lighten u the mood.A fake smile.

"A-ano,I think i'll just go head home,thanks Sasuke." I said hoping that Sasuke would agree.

"If you want to go home I have to come with you,Tsunade said." He said to me getting up still choking down a tomato.

"Fine." I murmured not likeing the idea one bit.

**End of Sakura's Point of View.**

They were in front of her house in a flash.She opened the door and let Sasuke in and then herself closing herself after.She dropped her keys on a nearby table and went to go cook her something._'Maybe I should just make some ramen.Ugh,as much as I don't want to I will ask Sasuke.'_Sakura thought.

"Hey Sasuke,do you want some ramen?" Sakura asked even though she really didn't want to,she wanted him to starve to death!

"Sure..."He replied,just reading a simple book he brought along.

Sakura nodded at his request and went back into the kitchen to make them.She turned on the stove,put water in a pot over the flame.When she knew that it will take a while to boil,she sat on the dinning chair and then just thought of when Sasuke will leave.To her dismay,(**A\n:**I don't even know what that means xD it just sounded cool!)Sasuke came in,book in hand.The pink headed girl was snapped out of her thoughts and was just looking at Sasuke,they locked gazes for a moment until Sakura broke it.

"Uh..do you want some tea?" Sakura asked getting up from her seat to make some.

"No it's alright.Sakura...can we talk?" Sasuke asked eyes glued on the floor.Sakura was about to pour some water in a cup but that question made the container filled with steaming water freeze in mid hair.

"...Um..alright...I guess.."Although she knew she was about to regret it.She just wanted to know what he had to say.

"Sakura..do you still love me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was off guard and that made a tear slide down,but she didn't dare face Sasuke.

"..Sasuke...I-I-I do love you but,I think I will keep that in my heart.You have Karin now,and I think it's time for me to move on."Sakura turned to face him."Besides,friends don't last forever.And I never said I forgave you,but please if this means we are nothing at all just don't forget me.Just don't, and I will be back into the nerd I was ment to be.I don't think that..I can take the pain of you with someone else but I will live."Sakura gave a smile at Sasuke with tears still staining her face.

"Sakura I-"

"Just forget it Sasuke,let me finish cooking the food okay?You just relax on the couch." Sakura cut him off while she was twisting the noodles in the pot.

Sasuke went back to the living room,he knew at times like this Sakura just wants to be left alone.He sat on the couch letting Sakura's words sink in.

Sakura was crying really hard but trying not to make to much noise,she was sliding on the floor and about a second later she was on the floor knees huddled close to her chest.Her jade eyes were shiny due to the tears,when she stopped but not fully,she got up,wiped the tears,and continued placing the done noodles in the bowls.

_' Why,why did I say those things?!..'_Sakura thought as she made her way to the living room to go tell Sasuke it was time to eat.Surprising as it was,Sasuke wasn't in the room,she went to the front door to see if his shoes were there and they weren't.

_'He probally hates me now.' _She thought again.

Sakura went back to the table and ate alone.She looked at the bowl of ramen she made for Sasuke,but then decided that she will have a dinner party tomorrow and will give that to Naruto.Sakura popped it in the microwave and then went to her computer and go to A.I.M once again.

_Cherryblossomx3 has logged on._

_Sasuke125 has logged on_

_IloveSasuke-x3 has logged on_

_Narutosbutterfly has logged on_

_Hinatasramenking has logged on_

_IloveSasuke-x3:Hey Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn!!_

_Sasuke125:..hi Karin,Naruto,Hinata,...Sakura.._

_Narutosbutterfly:Hey everyone,what's Karin doing here?_

_Cherryblossomx3:She's...dating..Sasuke.._

_Hinatasramenking:Sasuke you have bad tastes in girls and whoa,what's wrong with Sasuke and Sakura?You guys are not really typing to each other much,and why are you guys doing the dots!?_

_IloveSasuke-x3:Sakura...can I talk to you in a private chat room?_

_Cherryblossomx3:Um..I guess there's no problem with that._

_IloveSasuke-x3 and Cherryblossomx3 has entered a private chat room._

_IloveSasuke-x3:ALRIGHT,stay away from SASUKE he is MINE and ONLY MINE!So stay away!ALRIGHT?!_

_Cherryblossomx3:Whatever._

_Cherryblossomx3 and IloveSasuke-x3 has entered the chat room._

_Narutosbutterfly:What happened,Sakura??_

_Cherryblossomx3:Huh?Oh um it's nothing..._

_Sasuke125:Hey guys,I want to go to the club right now...who wants to come?_

_IloveSasuke-x3:I do Sasukeeee!_

_Hinatasramenking:Sure are you going Hinata?_

_Narutosbutterfly:Yeah,I'm up for it.Sakura?_

_Cherryblossomx3:Sure but let's just go only the...fou--five of us.._

_Sasuke125:Who wants to drive?_

_Cherryblossomx3:What about Sasuke takes Karin and Naruto and I'll take Hinata?_

_Hinatasramenking:WHAT?!I wanna go with Hinata! D':_

_Cherryblossomx3:Please Naruto,I have to talk to her!_

_Hinatasramenking:Fine!_

_Sasuke125:Alright Karin,Naruto come at my place in 10 minutes._

_Cherryblossomx3:Same with you Hinata,we will meet up inside.LATER._

_Narutosbutterfly:OK._

_Narutosbutterfly,Cherryblossomx3,Hinatasramenking,Sasuke125,and IloveSasuke-x3 has logged off._

**(A\n:That was pretty long huh?!)**

**With Karin (EWWW)**

_'Hm..maybe this is my chance to seduce Sasuke!!'_Karin thought as she was looking through her closet,full of clothes that would hardly cover yourself.

She decided on a short,short,short,short black skirt with a pink shirt that rises up with a pair of black heels.Karin looked at herself in a mirror and then winked at the reflection.

Karin went into her bathroom to put on makeup.

The whore herself applied eyeshadow,lip gloss,eyeliner and much more.At the end it looked like she was a clown,a clown that's a slut begging for money.

_'Perfect!!'_ (A\n: OR SO SHE THOUGHHHHHTT!! )

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was currently munching on some ramen.He already in his clothes he was going to wear.Naruto Uzamaki choose on a plain white shirt with some jeans.Naruto didn't really like getting all dressed up just for something that will go on for about a hour or so.

Being himself after he got changed he got hungry and eating ramen before leaving for Sasuke's house.

**With Hinata**

_'I wonder what Sakura wants to talk about with me..' _She thought as she held up a light blue dress with white butterflies on the corner going up till it reached her waist.

Hinata tried it on,putting on some white heels that looked great with it.Hyuuga smiled at herself cause she thought she looked perfect.She,too,applied some eyeshadow and some lip gloss.But not as much as Karin.

Hinata went downstairs and went straight to Sakura's house.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke, wore black dress pants,with a white dress shirt.Making his way downstairs he went to grab a tomato while waiting for Naruto and Karin.

**With SAKURA! (YAy..)**

"What should I wear?!" Sakura said to no one in particular.She still hasn't decided on what to wear."This is so hard..maybe I should just wear this one."Sakura said holding up a red dress.She tried it on and it hugged her every curve.It was up too her knees.With a a bow-like thing that went all around her waist.

To make it the perfect outfit ever,she wore black heels.She just let her pink locks down.Sakura liked herself all natural,but this time she wanted to wear lip gloss.Sakura applied it and went downstairs.

"Hey Hinata!You look great!" Sakura complemented her shy friend.

"You do too Sakura!"

They walked out the door together and went inside the car.Started the engine and drove off.It was quiet in the car.

"Sakura,what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sakura was really quiet for a moment.And Hinata was really curious of what her friend had to say.

"Let's just keep it simple,it's about Sasuke."Hinata was even more curious,she did noticed that the two has been acting...weird and then Sasuke didn't even push Karin away in the chat room.

"Well...it all started today after school..." Sakura started.

**FLASHBACK**

_"No it's alright.Sakura...can we talk?" Sasuke asked eyes glued on the floor.Sakura was about to pour some water in a cup but that question made the container filled with steaming water freeze in mid hair._

_"...Um..alright...I guess.."Although she knew she was about to regret it.She just wanted to know what he had to say._

_"Sakura..do you still love me?" Sasuke asked._

_Sakura was off guard and that made a tear slide down,but she didn't dare face Sasuke._

_"..Sasuke...I-I-I do love you but,I think I will keep that in my heart.You have Karin now,and I think it's time for me to move on."Sakura turned to face him."Besides,friends don't last forever.And I never said I forgave you,but please if this means we are nothing at all just don't forget me.Just don't, and I will be back into the nerd I was ment to be.I don't think that..I can take the pain of you with someone else but I will live."Sakura gave a smile at Sasuke with tears still staining her face._

_"Sakura I-" _

_"Just forget it Sasuke,let me finish cooking the food okay?You just relax on the couch." Sakura cut him off while she was twisting the noodles in the pot. _

_Sasuke went back to the living room,he knew at times like this Sakura just wants to be left alone.He sat on the couch letting Sakura's words sink in._

_Sakura was crying really hard but trying not to make to much noise,she was sliding on the floor and about a second later she was on the floor knees huddled close to her chest.Her jade eyes were shiny due to the tears,when she stopped but not fully,she got up,wiped the tears,and continued placing the done noodles in the bowls._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Hinata was shocked at what her friend informed her about.Hinata Hyuuga saw liquid slip down Sakura's cheek,followed by another one,and another one.It then stopped after a while.

"Sakura.I'm sorry,I haven't been put in this situation so I can't help you much."The blue haired girl folded her hands together and placed then on her lap,just looking at them,while Sakura was still driving."Don't worry Hinata let's have fun tonight alright?"Hinata nodded.

About five minutes later they have arrived.Sakura and Hinata looked around,searching for a sign of Sasuke,Naruto.and Karin.Then they both spotted Sasuke's car.In a blink of an eye,Hinata and Sakura were in front of the club doors walking inside.

"OI!HINATA!SAKURA!" Naruto yelled acrossed the whole club waving one hand in the hair.Sakura and Hinata looked at him and smiled while making their way to the small circular table the three of them were at.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and Naruto was telling Hinata 'things' that made her blush.Karin was clinging onto Sasuke,and Sasuke just got mad at Karin.Sakura was the only one not sitting down.

"Sakura you look great in that dress but not as good as MY HINATA!!" The ramen loving boy said while kissing Hinata on the cheek which made Hinata giggle.

"Thanks Naruto-kun,I think I'll go get some drinks by the bar.Hinata want to come?"

"Sure i'll meet you there I need to talk to Naruto...privately.." Hinata said giving Naruto a look something that says 'This-is-important-and-I-need-your-help'

"OK." Sakura said as she left.And Hinata tugged Naruto away from Karin and Sasuke.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA.**

"Naruto-kun,before you say anything,I need your help to get rid of Karin and get Sasuke and Sakura back together.Please Naruto-kun.."

"Alrightyyy Hinata!I was planning to do something like that too!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"OK,I need to go with Sakura,I hope you find a way to get rid of Karin,Sasuke doesn't even like her."Hinata stated making her departure after giving Naruto a quick peck.

**WITH NARUTO,SASUKE,and the red head ugly..!**

"Oi,Sasuke.I need to talk to you alone." The ocean eyed,Naruto stated.A serious look on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke said monotone while getting up walking some place Naruto following close behind.Leaving a clueless Karin behind.

"Sasuke,do you still like Sakura?"

"Hn,no dobe...I love her."

"Then why are you dating Karin?!"

"What's the point of still trying to chase her?!"Sasuke screamed at his blond friend.

"Cause Sasuke SHE LOVES YOU!!"

Sasuke was pretty much speechless.Naruto left him.Once he was himself again,he made his way to Sakura and Hinata who were drinking some drinks.

"Sakura..." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke.

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I heard my name called from behind me,I turned around and saw the onyx eyed man that I love.It was Sasuke.

"Oh,Sasuke..."

Sasuke made his way to Sakura,inching closer,closer,and closer.Until the couple were just centimeters apart.Sasuke slammed his mouth Sakura was wide eyed at first but closed her eyes after Sasuke kissed harder.Realizing what she was doing she pulled Sasuke away from her.

"Sasuke..."

**HAHAH Cliffy!I am SO mean.But that's why you love me!RIGHT!?**

Naruto:YEAH RIGHT!People hate when you do that!!

Lexy: Shut up Naruto or else you will be taken out of my story!!

Naruto:...

OK I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY


	17. Fighting

**

* * *

**

P.s This is gonna be kinda of a short chapter.I was running low on ideas so i am so sorry!!

Thanks **i-luv-sesshy-23** Your Idea was great and I will make something like that!!I know I just updated a few hours ago but,I got really bored and making a new chapter.Unlike other Highschool fictions,or any other fiction.My stories update fast.So I want you to enjoy this one.I made the last one long enough didn't I?

**Sweep14:**Don't worry,Gaara will come soon! As a good guy!!And the same with Tema and Kunkuro!!

* * *

**Recap:**

_**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA.**_

_"Naruto-kun,before you say anything,I need your help to get rid of Karin and get Sasuke and Sakura back together.Please Naruto-kun.."_

_"Alrightyyy Hinata!I was planning to do something like that too!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up._

_"OK,I need to go with Sakura,I hope you find a way to get rid of Karin,Sasuke doesn't even like her."Hinata stated making her departure after giving Naruto a quick peck._

_**WITH NARUTO,SASUKE,and the red head ugly..!**_

_"Oi,Sasuke.I need to talk to you alone." The ocean eyed,Naruto stated.A serious look on his face._

_"Hn." Sasuke said monotone while getting up walking some place Naruto following close behind.Leaving a clueless Karin behind._

_"Sasuke,do you still like Sakura?"_

_"Hn,no dobe...I love her."_

_"Then why are you dating Karin?!"_

_"What's the point of still trying to chase her?!"Sasuke screamed at his blond friend._

_"Cause Sasuke SHE LOVES YOU!!"_

_Sasuke was pretty much speechless.Naruto left him.Once he was himself again,he made his way to Sakura and Hinata who were drinking some drinks._

_"Sakura..." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke._

_**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_I heard my name called from behind me,I turned around and saw the onyx eyed man that I love.It was Sasuke._

_"Oh,Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke made his way to Sakura,inching closer,closer,and closer.Until the couple were just centimeters apart.Sasuke slammed his mouth Sakura was wide eyed at first but closed her eyes after Sasuke kissed harder.Realizing what she was doing she pulled Sasuke away from her._

_"Sasuke..."_

**End of Recap.**

* * *

"Sasuke...Why did you do that?"I asked wondering if he had to much to drink.

Sasuke took both my arms tighting his grasp as I tried to get out of it.

"Sakura,I love you!Is that too much to understand?!I love you so much!And I did for a long time.Geek or no geek...I Sasuke Uchiha is deeply in love with Sakura Har--" I cut him off by placing a finger on his pale lips.

"Sasuke.I love you too so much.." After I said that I kissed Sasuke on the lips again and he returned it.I felt some wet trace my bottom lip and knew it was his tongue.I was about to part my lips when I heard a gasp then a scream.Unwillingly I turned to see who screamed and when I saw it was Karin I smirked at her.And to my surprise so did Sasuke.

I was way to dertermine that Sasuke belongs to me so I grabbed him by the neck and brought him down to me so I can capture his lips.After we parted I felt a sting on my right cheek.

Karin slapped me.I just punched her square in the face.

I saw her fly accross the entire club.To the other side.

* * *

**Normal Point Of View.**

* * *

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.Which made Sakura blush.

He kissed her cheek softly.And whispered in her ear.

"We should go home Saku."

"But what about..Naruto and Hinata?And I don't want to go home!I didn't get to dance!"

"Fine."

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto!!**

* * *

The couple was currently keeping an eye at Sasuke and Sakura while dancing at the time.

"Seems like they finally got together,took them long enough." Naruto said hands in his girlfriend's.

"Yeah.We have to tell EVERYONE." Hinata said looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes.She just sunk into them.Like swimming in the ocean.She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sakura and Sasuke comming there way.

"Teme!Are you guys...You know...DATING?" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hn..." Sasuke wasn't really sure so he turned to look at Sakura and she just nodded telling him that they are..again.

"Sakura.."He held out his hand"Want to dance?" Sakura gladly took it and walked off somewhere else.It was a slow song so he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck while her head rested on his chest.They were just swaying to the music.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know i'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
Theres no place to go you know I wont give in  
No I wont give in._

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know i'm here for you, i'm here for you  
Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

"Ne,Sasuke-kun,let's make a promise..."

"What kind of promise Sakura?"

"Promise me that,you will never leave me.Never at all.Stay by my side and I will stay by yours.No matter what happens,nothing will get between us.Not Karin,Ino,nor any of your fangirls.Promise?"Sakura said as she held out a pinky.

"I promise." Sasuke said as he locked his pink on hers.To seal it,she kissed him again.A small chaste kiss.

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
What ever is ment to be  
Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Lalalalalalala...

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
Theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through, we'll make it through...

The song was done.After a few minutes when they made their promise of a lifetime.

"Sakura...we should go home.." Sasuke said.

"Sure,but first we need to go find Hinata and Naruto." Sasuke nodded and looked around.

"Found them" Sasuke pointed at a couch and surly enough Hinata and Naruto were on it..making out."The dobe finally got some."Sasuke said a smirk accross his face."Sasuke...don't make fun of Naruto,he's a good friend!"Sakura said while making her way over to them.

"Hey guys..time to go!!"Sakura interuppted Naruto and Hinata they both blushed.The both said 'Ok' and stopped their 'activity.'

"Who's going in who's car?"Naruto asked.

Everyone had to think for a moment.As much as Sakura hated seeing Naruto sad but this was the easiest(Sp?) way.

"Uhm..Sorry Naruto I will take Hinata.She lives closer to me and you live closer to Sasuke..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I want to be with my Hinata-chan!!"

"Naruto shut up.Let's go Hinata."

* * *

**About 16 Minutes Later.**

* * *

Sakura was at home bored out of her mind.She took out her notebook filled with doddles and some songs she wrote.Sakura felt a urge to write a song so she followed the urge.When she was done writing the lyrics, that took about 2 hours,she took out a guitar,she couldn't play the version she had in mind because it was night,and no one else there would help her.So she played it acoustic verison.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard A sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...  
yours  
my heart is yours...

Sakura was proud of her work.She placed her notebook under her pillow and instantly fell asleep.

**The Next Morning At School!!**

Once Sakura stepped into school grounds she got glares,and a lot of them.Sakura closed her eyes and continued walking.That is,until she felt a sting on her left cheek.Her jade eyes opened.To be seen by Karin.

"That's what you get you SLUT!!"

"The only 'SLUT' here is you!You fucking Hoe!!" Sakura yelled as she tacked Karin to the ground and started punching her.

"Fucker!Get off of me whore!!" Karin screamed.

Karin kicked Sakura which caused her to get off.Sakura got right back up to see Karin already cracking her knuckles.Karin threw a punch at Sakura but pink haired girl caught it and tried to punch Karin but,she caught it as well.They both jumped back.

The slut and Sakura ran at eachother full blast!!Karin tried to land a kick but Sakura ducked and tripped Karin.Sakura then took this situation as an advantage.She kicked Karin in her stomach then chest area.(Her breast)

"If you think Sakura doesn't belong with Sasuke..-Karin Gasps- Kick Sakura's ass right now!!" Karin screamed and soon enough fan girls surrounded Sakura.

_'This time,I am NOT backing down!'_Sakura thought.

"Bring it on Sluts!" Sakura said.

Sakura kicked a girl in the gut and punch another girl at the same time.A girl grabbed Sakura from behind,and Sakura couldn't get out!So they laid about 3 punches at her stomach.Sakura gasped and a tinkle of blood ran out of her mouth.

She,as in Sakura,head butted the girl holding her in a result of her letting go of Sakura and cluchting her face.Sakura kicked the girl before her.

Sakura saw Karin sitting down,just watching.

_'Once I get threw these whores.Karin is done for!!'_Sakura said as she punched a girl with alot of power.

Basically,after that thought,Sakura had alot of momentom,or power.Her kicks were harder and punches.Soon enough,A large crowd surronded her.

_'Good thing Sasuke isn't here,or he will stop me.Too bad for him,I can't stop.These girls are on my last nerve!'_

**'Damn right they are!!'**

Sakura took down all of the girls there was only one left,Karin.Sakura walked to her while she was filing her nails.Oh,Sakura has had enough of Karin!

_'That brat,bitch,snob,whore,hoe,SLUT!!'_

Karin hasn't paid attention to her.Her back turned to Sakura.Once Saku reached Karin's back she grabbed her shoulders forcefully and landed a punch on her face.

"You picked a fight with me,Karin.So your going to get one!" Sakura said deadly.

Sakura grabbed Karin's hair and threw her back at a tree,making her unconssious(SP?)Just then Sasuke came into the school grounds.

* * *

**Okay That's all!!I am writing a Vampire fiction for all you people! Plus some people said they will read it and some just say to try it out so YEAH!! XD**


	18. your having one without me!

This will be one of our shorter chapters.And one of our sucky chapters.Sorry but I'm not in the mood to type and I don't have anymore ideas!!So forgive me.

**If you didn't get the hint...I need Ideas!!**

**Oh.I still don't own Naruto or any other Characters,yet... :**

* * *

**RECAP.**

_**The Next Morning At School!!**_

_Once Sakura stepped into school grounds she got glares,and a lot of them.Sakura closed her eyes and continued walking.That is,until she felt a sting on her left cheek.Her jade eyes opened.To be seen by Karin._

_"That's what you get you SLUT!!"_

_"The only 'SLUT' here is you!You fucking Hoe!!" Sakura yelled as she tacked Karin to the ground and started punching her._

_"Fucker!Get off of me whore!!" Karin screamed_.

_Karin kicked Sakura which caused her to get off.Sakura got right back up to see Karin already cracking her knuckles.Karin threw a punch at Sakura but pink haired girl caught it and tried to punch Karin but,she caught it as well.They both jumped back._

_The slut and Sakura ran at eachother full blast!!Karin tried to land a kick but Sakura ducked and tripped Karin.Sakura then took this situation as an advantage.She kicked Karin in her stomach then chest area.(Her breast)_

_"If you think Sakura doesn't belong with Sasuke..-Karin Gasps- Kick Sakura's ass right now!!" Karin screamed an_d soon enough fan girls surrounded Sakura.

_'This time,I am NOT backing down!'Sakura thought._

_"Bring it on Sluts!" Sakura said._

_Sakura kicked a girl in the gut and punch another girl at the same time.A girl grabbed Sakura from behind,and Sakura couldn't get out!So they laid about 3 punches at her stomach.Sakura gasped and a tinkle of blood ran out of her mouth._

_She,as in Sakura,head butted the girl holding her in a result of her letting go of Sakura and cluchting her face.Sakura kicked the girl before her._

_Sakura saw Karin sitting down,just watching._

_'Once I get threw these whores.Karin is done for!!'Sakura said as she punched a girl with alot of power._

_Basically,after that thought,Sakura had allot of momentum,or power.Her kicks were harder and punches.Soon enough,A large crowd surronded her._

_'Good thing Sasuke isn't here,or he will stop me.Too bad for him,I can't stop.These girls are on my last nerve!'_

**_'Damn right they are!!'_**

_Sakura took down all of the girls there was only one left,Karin.Sakura walked to her while she was filing her nails.Oh,Sakura has had enough of Karin!_

_'That brat,bitch,snob,whore,hoe,SLUT!!'_

_Karin hasn't paid attention to her.Her back turned to Sakura.Once Saku reached Karin's back she grabbed her shoulders forcefully and landed a punch on her face._

_"You picked a fight with me,Karin.So your going to get one!" Sakura said deadly._

_Sakura grabbed Karin's hair and threw her back at a tree,making_ _her unconssious(SP?)Just then Sasuke came into the school grounds._

**End Of Recap.**

Sasuke spotted a huge mess of his fan girls all beaten up.Then he spotted his pink haired girlfriend panting.He raced up to her.

"Sakura!What happened?Are you alright??" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Sasuke?Oh,well.Karin,called me a slut and I couldn't just let her do that to me so I tackled her.She called all the other girls and I had to fight them.No one of our friends were here so I fought alone.I got hurt at times but I'm fine.All I am surprised about is that Tsunade isn't here yet."Sakura explained.

"Oh,alright.Hey I'll walkl you home today." Sasuke claimed.

"Uhh Ok." Sakura said as she kissed his lips.

"Hey Sakura and Sasuke Whats--Whoa!Get a room!!"Tenten joked.

"Shut up Ten!" Sakura said.

"Alright,Alright.Any who,what happened to Sasuke's fan girls?" Temari asked.

"Sakura taught them a lesson."Sasuke stated.

"Nice..Sakura.Anyone know where Gaara and Kunkuro are?" Temari asked.

"Last time I saw him,he tried to rape me." Sakura muttered.

"Oh yeah about that,Gaara said he was sorry and he didn't know what came over him.No hard feelings?" Temari offered her hand.

"I guess...No hard feelings!" Sakura said smiling,shaking her hand.

When Sakura was walking to her class with Sasuke and the rest of her friends.She over heard some people saying how Sasuke and her would never last.At this,Sakura frowned.Apparently Sasuke noticed her sudden sadness.

"Sakura,what's the matter?" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?Oh..no..it's nothing."Sakura said shaking the thoughts out of her head.

**..Time Skip...After School.**

Sasuke was currently walking Sakura home.

"Sakura..you know I noticed something"

"What is it Sasuke?"Sakura said admiring her surroundings.

"I noticed that the talent show is in two days and I haven't heard you practice or heard the song your going to sing."

"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke...have you ever thought that I am practicing but not telling you?"

"Hn."Sasuke said eyes still looking at the distance."Oh,and Sakura.Mind telling me what's wrong?When we were at school you looked sad."

"Uhhhhh..."_'Shit,how am I going to explain myself now?'_"Eh,you see Sasuke,when we were walking through the halls I overheard people...saying...stuff..."

"What kind of stuff Sakura?"

"I heard that they said we would never be."Sakura said sadly.

"Let them think what they want Sakura but look at us.We are in love and can't help ourselves!"

Sakura blushed at his words.It was pretty cocky but...it touched her heart.

"Yeah,but before this our love was not so fine."

"True but that's the past.Let's focus on the future and what's happening right now."Sasuke said as he stopped himself and Sakura.Sakura looked deep in his eyes.They leaned closer and closer.Eventually they kissed.Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.She granted it happily.

A few minutes passed and this is how they ended up.Sakura had one arm around his neck,and the other one on Sasuke's arm which was on her waist.Sasuke's arms were both around her waist.Bodies pressed tightly together.

"I love you Sasuke.." Sakura whispered againsy his lips.Eyes closed.

"I love you too Sakura." With that they pressed lips again.

What they didn't know is that Tenten,Temari,Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Gaara,and some other people took pictures and videos.They all had one thing in mind.

_'BLACKMAIL!!'_

Sakura got home safely thanks to Sasuke.She went to her room.Which had light pink as walls and black carpet.Her bed was pink,black and silky.Sakura jumped on it and screamed in her pillow thinking about the things he said.

She sure was happy.

Sakura got her cellphone,and dialed Hinata's number.

_'Hello?Hyuuga residence!'_

"Tenten?"

_'Sakura?'_

"Yeah.What are you doing at Hinata's?"

_'It's not only me,Temari is here too!'_

"Okay...What are you guys doing over there?"

_'Nothing.Sleepover.'_

"Your having a sleepover without me?!

_'Sakura,it hasn't even started yet.We were about to call you I guess you beat me to it!Plus the guys are comming.'_

"I'll be right over."

_'Kay!I'll see you soon and don't bring your car.Just walk.It's only a few houses down.'_

"Sixteen houses is a FEW houses down to you?"

_'Come on Sakura just don't!Later.'_

"But!-"

There was a deadline.Sakura sighed and got out a duffel bag that says 'Sakura' on the front.She stuffed it with clothes,toothbrushes,and such.

Sakura being herself changed into some skinny jeans,a black spaghetti strap shirt,and a black hoodie over it.Saku,tied her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her outstanding face.Walking downstairs,she grabbed a water bottle and walked out.

She was got to Hinata's house in about 15 minutes.Saku was a face walker.

Sakura rang the door bell and it was answered by Hinata's mother.

"Good evening,Hyuuga-san."Sakura gave a small bow and a smile.Hinata's mom nodded and moved out of Sakura's way to let her in.

* * *

Told you it was going to be short!!

I hope you guys read my Vampire Fiction called 'Sparking Love.' !

Until next time!!

Im out!


	19. Hmph!

**Wow not much reviews.That dissapoints me.Maybe I should just STOP this fiction altogether...So sad.Anyways,I am going to rewrite the first few chapters.So Yeah! :D**

* * *

**Recap:**

_There was a deadline.Sakura sighed and got out a duffel bag that says 'Sakura' on the front.She stuffed it with clothes,toothbrushes,and such._

_Sakura being herself changed into some skinny jeans,a black spaghetti strap shirt,and a black hoodie over it.Saku,tied her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her outstanding face.Walking downstairs,she grabbed a water bottle and walked out._

_She was got to Hinata's house in about 15 minutes.Saku was a face walker._

_Sakura rang the door bell and it was answered by Hinata's mother._

_"Good evening,Hyuuga-san."Sakura gave a small bow and a smile.Hinata's mom nodded and moved out of Sakura's way to let her in._

**End Of Recap:**

"She's in her room Sakura-chan."Mrs.Hyuuga said as she went back in the kitchen.

"Arigatou..."

Sakura opened the door that had Hinata'snameon it.When she entered,she saw everyone,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,you name it.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved placing her duffel bag on the floor.

"Hey Saku,we were just about to play truth or dare."Temari said.

"Yeah,but wouldn't be funner if we just played with our genders?" Saku said taking a seat in Sasuke's lap.

"YOU ARE SO RIGHT SAKURA!!" Naruto said while Tenten slapped him on the head.

Sakura giggled at the sight._'Sakura sure has a beautiful laugh...'_Sasuke thought staring at his girlfriend.

"The guys will go to Neji's room,and the girls will stay here." Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

Before Sasuke pulled Sakura off his lap he whispered "Don't miss me too much."Sakura's reply was just to give him a peck on the cheek.

**With The Girls.**

"Okay.Let's get down to business!"Temari yelled.

"Uhhh..HINATA!Truth or Dare?"Temari continued.

"Truth please.."

"Is it true that..uh-"Temari was cut off by Tenten.

"You has sex with Naruto Uzamaki?!"

Hinata blushed deeply.She looked away when she answered.

"...Yeah..."

All the girls squealed.

"Awwww..our little Hinata is growing up.."Sakura teased.

"Okay...Tenten.Truth or Dare?"Hinata asked still a bit embarrassed.

"I'm no baby so DARE!"

"Fine.I dare you to make out with Neji-niisan.For like one minute."Hinata said an evil grin on her innocent face.

Tenten blushed a second but nodded.She wasn't going to back down now.Oh no she isn't!If she did that wouldn't be like her.

**With the Guys.**

"Neji I dare you to-!"Naruto was cut off by Tenten who busted through the door.

"Tenten what are you--Mphff!"Neji was about to finished but didn't because Tenten crashed her lips on his.

Luckily the girls were at the door,it was open a little bit but saw Tenten and Neji making out.When it passed a minute and Tenten still didn't stop.

"Tenten!!Let's go."Sakura screamed through the door getting annoyed.Tenten finally stopped and walked out giving Neji a wink.

"Well,she just stole my dare..."Naruto said.

**Back with the girls!!**

"Well that was interesting!"Temari admitted.

"Sure was!"Sakura and Hinata agreed.

"Sakura!Truth or Dare?!"Tenten said.

"Psh,DARE ME!"

"Fine!I dare you to..."

**Let's make the dare a surprise ne,?**

**With the guys!Wink wink!**

"Sasuke!Sasuke!!"Temari yelled barging into the guys privacy.

"What?Where's Sakura?!"Sasuke asked a little more alert.

"We don't know!"They lied.

"Come one we have to find her!"Sasuke said leaving the room.

When Sasuke was out the door,the girls told the guys about their little dare.

"That was so smart!!"Naruto said.Giving a thumbs up.

"Sasuke!Oi!!I think i hear something in this closet!CHeck it out!"Shikamaru said as Sasuke ran over and opened it.It was dark.He got pushed inside the dark closet.The door shut quickly behind him.Sasukewasbanging on the door but quickly stopped.When someone tapped his shoulder.

"Sakura?!"Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled,"Yeah Sasuke it's me."Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke close to her and got a hold on his lips.Sakura was pushed up on a nearby wall.Moaning Sasuke's name.Turning him on!Sasuke's hands made there way up her shirt.Up to her breast.They didn't get to finish because Naruto banged on the door.

Making Sasuke and Sakura groan in fustration.

Naruto opened it to find Sakura up against the wall Sasuke's hands still in her shirt.

"Naruto!!LEave them--Oh."Ino sarted.

"My."Hinata and Tenten continued.

"FUCKING"Temari said.

"GOD."Shika said,awake...that's a shocker..!

* * *

**Sorry but...not really feeling of writing some lemons.!**

* * *

"HINATA,NEJI!I WANT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO GO TO SLEEP!!"Hinata's mother yelled.

"Hai,Okaa-san!"Hinata yelled back.

Everyone was pretty glum but not really.This is how they ended up sleeping.

Temari was cuddled up within Shika's stomach,Naruto's arms were on Temari's waist palm up,and under Hinata's neck.Hinata's back was facing Naruto she was in a ball.Neji was in a sitting postion and Tenten was on his lap her feet kicking Naruto.Sakura and Sasuke were cuddled together.

**(A\n:**That was alot of thinking!!**)**

**Let's skip to the next morning.**

Temari shook off Naruto's hand which caused it to hit his face,which caused the arm under Hinata's neck to move causing Hinata to wake up.She stood quietly and shook Tenten.Which made her stretch her feet causing to kick Naruto,making him scream which woke everyone else.

"What the Fuck!?"Temari yelled at Naruto for waking her up.

"Something kicked me!!"Naruto confessed.

"LIAR!"Sakura said mad.

"Yawn..let's get something to eat.I am starved!!" Shikamaru said rubbing his flat tummy.

Most of them sweat dropped._'Wow,we just woke up and he's already hungry.'_Neji thought.

"Turn on the radio!Let's clean up get ready and head out!!" Tenten said getting up.

"I love this song!!"Sakura leaped into the air.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you  
_

Pillows were thrown all around the room.

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..

Blankets were fixed.

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

_Everyone bushed their teeth._

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes _

And Walla!Hinata'sroomwas spotless.Everyone got changed and headed off!

They all ate at 'Dennys' and went to the mall.Once they got there they saw a stage.

"What's a stage doing here?" Sakura quesioned.

"No idea.."All the girls and Naruto answered staring at the black colorful stage.

Just then a man wearing a tux came out,a crowd starting forming around the huge stage slowly.

"Hi and good morning!!You are probally wondering why I am here with this huge stage."The crowd nodded there heads.

"Well,my name is Toya and I am here to find some talented singers!!"

"Dude Sakura!You should enter that shit!!You'll beat there sorry asses!!"Naruto encouraged.

"Yeah Saki!"Tenten said.

"Saki?"Sakura asked at the nickname_._

"Yeah!Sakienter that thing!!"Temari teased.

"If I do will you stop calling me 'Saki?'"

Everyonenodded by everyone I mean Temari and Tenten.

Sakura sighed and raised her hand.

"Alright!A volunteer!Come on up!"Toya said.

"Hi young lady.What's your name?"Toyaaskedplacing the microphone infront of her mouth.

"Hey,my name is Sakura Haruno."Sakura sounded bored."Well the stage is yours!!"Toya clapped.

Sakura grabbed the microphone and placed it on the stand thingy!She asked for a guitar and then started playing.

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when...  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,_Sakura pointed at Sasuke_.  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
CuzI'vebeen waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

_You're the kind of guy whos hand's in mine..  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything i need, why didn't i see?_

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
CuzI'vebeen waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
CuzI'vebeen waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

_You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU! _

Sakura got cheers and cheers from the crowd and walked down the steps of the stage but to be stopped by Toya.

"Sakura-san,you will be great at this competition.Please take this VIP pass and make it to the next stage of this competition."Toya held out a gold necklace with a pendent hanging out saying 'Vip Hope to see you soon'

Sakura thanked him and walked over to her friends the necklace still in hands.

"SAKURA THAT WAS GREAT!"Naruto yelled.

"Sakura?"Naruto waved a hand infront of Sakura's face.Sakura was still looking at the necklace.

"EARTH TO MS.HARUNO!!"Tenten yelled getting mad.

"What?!"Sakura finally spoke.

"You zoned out there for a bit what's on your mind?"Temari spoke concerned for her friend.

"I...I made..got..accepted..to continue that competitionthing"Sakura admitted still staring at the necklace.

"That's great Saki!!"Tenten squealed.

"Yeah,but I need a-HEY!I thought you would stop callling me that!!"

"It's called LIEING princess."

"Hmph anyways.I need a band."Sakura got an evil smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking?"Hinata asked.

"You!Hinata,Temari,and Tenten.We are going to be a band!!"Sakura said as payback.

"What?!NO!"All three of them disagreed.

"You got me into this mess!If I'm going down.You guys are comming with me!!"

"HMPH!!Fine!!"Tenten and Temari said Hinata just nodded.

"Good.Now let's shop!" Sakura smiled cause she got what she wanted.

* * *

Well that was a rap!What did you think of this chapter?

This was REALLY random but hey better then nothing right?!


	20. Fanny,Pinky!

**This was way to random!!I couldn't think of anything..so yeah.Maybe I should start doing cliff hangers.It's better then random stuff!!**

**NEW ONE SHOT I MADE.I think it's cute.It's called 'look at us now' I'm thinking about making a sequal...you choose.just read it!**

**I just read over my whole story.And boy was it confusing!!OH WELL! : D**

* * *

**Recap.**

_Sakura thanked him and walked over to her friends the necklace still in hands._

_"SAKURA THAT WAS GREAT!"Naruto yelled._

_"Sakura?"Naruto waved a hand infront of Sakura's face.Sakura was still looking at the necklace._

_"EARTH TO MS.HARUNO!!"Tenten yelled getting mad._

_"What?!"Sakura finally spoke._

_"You zoned out there for a bit what's on your mind?"Temari spoke concerned for her friend._

_"I...I made..got..accepted..to continue that competitionthing"Sakura admitted still staring at the necklace._

_"That's great Saki!!"Tenten squealed._

_"Yeah,but I need a-HEY!I thought you would stop callling me that!!"_

_"It's called LIEING princess."_

_"Hmph anyways.I need a band."Sakura got an evil smirk on her face._

_"Why are you smirking?"Hinata asked._

_"You!Hinata,Temari,and Tenten.We are going to be a band!!"Sakura said as payback._

_"What?!NO!"All three of them disagreed._

_"You got me into this mess!If I'm going down.You guys are comming with me!!"_

_"HMPH!!Fine!!"Tenten and Temari said Hinata just nodded._

_"Good.Now let's shop!" Sakura smiled cause she got what she wanted._

**End of Recap.**

Once they were about done shopping,the girls made the guys hold the bags they had.All except Sakura,or should I say Saki?

"Sakura,let me hold those bags for you..."Sasuke suggested.

"It's only a couple i'm fine Sasuke.!"Sakura exclaimed.She didn't feel comfortable having a guy hold her bags when she can do it herself.

"Yeah!Saki why won't you let your SASUKE hold it for you?"Temari teased while the rest of the girls giggled.

"Shut it,fanny!"Sakura teased back.

A vein popped out of Temari's head.

"Wanna say that again,PINKY?!"

This time a vein popped out of Sakura's head.

"FANNY!!FANNY FANNY FANNY!!" Sakura shouted walking around Temari.

"Your going to get it Pinky!"Temari said as she an after Sakura who took off somewhere.The rest of the friends ran off in their direction.Sakura was now cornered and smiled at the raging Temari.

"You know I was kidding right Tem?"Sakura asked innocently.

Temari calmed down right when the rest of the friends came.

"SAKURA-CHAN!DID HE BAD PERSON HURT YOU!!"Naruto asked concerned.

Temari got mad,when Naruto pushed her away from Sakura.The raging female took Naruto by the hair and threw him somewhere.

"N-Naruto-kun!!"Hinata said running towards him.

"Sakura are you alright?"Sasuke asked helping her up from the floor.

"Dang Temari,Naruto got it bad.!"Tenten said laughing lightly.

Temari giggled a bit."He deserves it!"

"Yeah.Hopefully he'll be quiet now.."Shikamaru said tiredly.

They all burst out laughing even Hinata giggled a bit,poor Naruto was just huffing.

"Let's go home you guys,school tomorrow"Neji said.Everyone groaned.

"Might as well,Ino might wanna kick my ass."said the pink haired girl.

"I won't let her.."Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura blushed a little bit.But then nodded.

The little Haruno put her new clothes in her closet and went in the bathroom to get some nailpolish.She picked on a lightish green.Grabbing it,with nailpolish remover and some cotton balls.She jumped on her bed and started doing her nails with the radio on.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Sakura started singing along while doing her nails.

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why_

_Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why_

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes _

She was done with her nails and blew on them.She then applied a clear coat which made it shine.Sakura looke out her window,the stars shone brightly.Sakura opened the window wide enough to stick her head out a breeze whooshed by her causing her pink locks to swim with the wind.

Sakura stook her leg out followed by her head\body lastly her other leg.She was sitting on her rooftop gazing at the stars.She sure did love it.Sakura saw someone walk by...it looked like Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"I yelled quietly.

"Sakura??"He asked.

"What are you doing here?"Sakura asked.

"Stroll..Why are you on your rooftop?"

"Stars."She stated looking at the shiny diamonds above her.

"Talent shows are tomorrow..."Sasuke said.

"Yeah.Your going to be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Ha,well night."

"Night."

* * *

SHORT AND VERY RANDOM!!

IM OUT OF IDEAS HERE!!

NO IDEAS NO CHAPTERS! SO I NEED IDEAS!!

HELP ME!.


	21. Konoha's Biggest Star

**Sorry for taking so long!I went to a luau and stuff,this was a pretty hard chapter to tell you...and I want to make another story.I get ideas for another story and BAM!I wanna see if anyone else likes them you know?So yeah.You all had brilliant ideas!I decided to use a little bit of all of them!I would like to thank these people for the ideas.**

**Mariegurl**

**sweep14**

**Gaaraisloved94**

**Animee Lover**

**Sasuke2Sakura**

* * *

**Recap:**

_She was done with her nails and blew on them.She then applied a clear coat which made it shine.Sakura looked out her window,the stars shone brightly.Sakura opened the window wide enough to stick her head out a breeze whooshed by her causing her pink locks to swim with the wind._

_Sakura stoke her leg out followed by her head\body lastly her other leg.She was sitting on her rooftop gazing at the stars.She sure did love it.Sakura saw someone walk by...it looked like Sasuke._

_"Sasuke?"I yelled quietly._

_"Sakura??"He asked._

_"What are you doing here?"Sakura asked._

_"Stroll..Why are you on your rooftop?"_

_"Stars."She stated looking at the shiny diamonds above her._

_"Talent shows are tomorrow..."Sasuke said._

_"Yeah.Your going to be there right?"_

_"Wouldn't miss it."_

_"Ha,well night."_

_"Night."_

* * *

_'Today is the day...'_Sakura thought as she was in the shower."The talent show.."she mumbled to herself.Sakura wore a green shirt and a white skirt.Her hair was up in a ponytail.Sakura took her steps down the stairs with flip flops,Sakura got some food and went out the door.

_Please just don't play with me,my paper heart will bleed.This wait for destiny won't do be with me--_

She picked up her phone.

"Hello!?"

"Yo,Sakura!!"The other line screamed.

"Oi!Naruto!Good morning!What's up?"

"Nothing much.Hinata and I won't be at school,we have to set up for the talent show.Alright?"

"'Kay.So your going to be there?"

"Of course!!"

"Good!!I'll see you at the talent show then!"

"Yup!Bye!"

"later."

She hung up her phone.Sakura got bored out of all the quiet so she took out her Ipod plugged the headphones in her ears and scrolled down her songs.Sakura played 'Miracle'by Paramore.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

Sakura was in school grounds and now looking for her friends.She felt a finger tap her shoulder she turned around and saw...

Ino and Karin.

"What do you guys want?"said the pink haired princess putting her Ipod in her bag.

"We want to show you something."Ino explained

"Like I care what you show me,excuse me I have to go."Sakura ran off.

"Guess we have to show her the hard way right Ino?"

"Right Karin..."

They stalked off to who knows where!!

**With Sakura.**

Sakura finally found someone that someone was Sasuke!

"Hey Sasuke.."Sakura said as she hugged him from behind.

"GET.AWAY.FROM.ME."Sasuke said venom dripping from his words,he didn't even look to see who it was.

"You thought I was a fan girl?"

He finally turned around.And saw the pink locks,emerald eyes."Sorry Sakura.I thought you were a fan girl."

"It's fine."Sakura kissed him on the lips."Did Naruto tell you that he and Hinata won't come to school?"Sakura asked breaking the kiss.

"Yeah,that call woke me up.."

"haha!"

"Did we interrupt something?"A voice asked.

"Oh hey Tenten.Nothing at all!So what's up?"Sakura asked smiling.Sakura waved to the rest of the people behind them.

"I am so scared!!"

"It will be fine Sakura!"Temari assured.

"I guess...I have to go to the bathroom.So,I will see you guys later."yet again,Sakura walked into the halls.She was happily walking,until she was pulled into an oddly large closet.Her mouth was covered by a hand so it prevented her by screaming.Sakura saw that the hand had purple nail polish,she was thrashing around.

"What the--!Let me go,KARIN!!"Sakura yelled as she was being tied in a brown chair.

"Sakura,I am doing this for your own good,watch this video.."Karin pointed to the TV.

"Why would you even CARE what was my own GOOD?!And what makes you think I will watch the video?!"

"Because Sakura,we found something we didn't even believe..."Ino spat.

"Fine."Sakura knew if she was ever going to get out of here she had to watch this useless video,or was it?

**On the Tape.**

_Tenten,Temari,Neji,Shikamaru,and Sasuke were sitting on grass or standing,leaning upon a tree._

_"What do you guys think of that pink hair?"Tenten asked._

_"I think she thinks that everyone else thinks that everyone likes it and she has to brag about it all time.Overall,like her whole personality,she is a stuck up bitch!!"Temari said._

_"Heh.She is waaay troublesome."Shikamaru stretched._

_"Her pink hair makes her look more like a slut."_

_"She'll win Biggest slut award.."_

_"Yeah,why did I even go out with her?"Sasuke said._

**Back to reality.**

"Let me go now,I can't watch anymore,please.."Sakura pleaded.Her head was hung low and her pink locks were covering her face.Silent tears were slipped making it drop on the floor.Ino untied her,she got up and mumbled a small 'thanks' then left out crying.Sakura out into the courtyard.It was a good thing that school will start in about an hour.They saw her crying.

"Sakura!Oh my god!What happened to you!?"Tenten asked.

"I'll win biggest SLUT award?!"Sakura screamed through her tears.

"Sakura?Where did you get --"Temari started.

"I'm a stuck up bitch right?"Sakura said in a hushed tone."Ne?!I AM A STUK UP BITCH RIGHT TEMARI!?"Sakura repeated yelling out all her anger.

"Sakura,where did you get all this?"Sasuke stepped closer to her,and Sakura backed away."Stay away from me.Sasuke,why DID you go out with me?"After that Sakura ran away without looking back.Leaving the rest confused.

"What's up with her?Troublesome..."

"I...don't...know..."Sasuke said ever so quietly.

Sakura ran to Hinata and Naruto the only ones that weren't on the video.She spotted Hinata on a ladder putting up streamers.Naruto was no where to be seen.Hinata heard some sobs and looked down below.There stood a crying Sakura.

"Sakura!What happened?!"Hinata was making her way down the ladder as fast as she could."Hinata,the lied!Tenten.Temari.Shikamaru.Neji...Sasuke.."Sakura murmured.

"Oh Sakura,what did they say?"Hinata said in a soft tone.

"They called me a slut,stuck up,bitch...I saw it all on tape!"Sakura cried harder on Hinata.Hinata was a bit surprised._'Tape?..'_Hinata thought.

"Sakura,who showed you this...tape?"

"Karin and Ino.."

"Are you absolutely positively sure it was on a tape?"

"Of Course!I saw the tape myself!I knew Sasuke for a long time,and he stabs my back..Again!"Sakura cried harder.

"Calm down,everything will be fine.Today's the talent show remember?Just sing your heart out!"Hinata encouraged happily.Sakura nodded.

**At the Talent show!!**

_what a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
a memory remains just a tiny spark, I give it all my oxygen  
to let the flames begin, so let the flames begin, oh glory  
oh, glory_

_this is how we'll dance when  
when they try to take us down  
this is what we'll be, oh glory_

_somewhere weakness is our strength  
and I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
my pain and all the trouble caused  
no matter how long, I believe that there's hope  
buried beneath it all and  
hiding beneath it all, and  
growing beneath it all, and..._

_this is how we'll dance when  
when they try to take us down  
this is how we'll sing it  
this is how we'll stand when  
when they burn our houses down  
this is what we'll be oh glory_

_reaching as I sink down into light  
reaching as I sink down into light_

_this is how we dance  
when they try to take us down  
this is how we'll sing oooh  
this is how we'll stand when  
when they burn our houses down  
this is what we'll be oh glory_

Ino was finished with her song.She was in a oh so short dress,it reached about above her mid-thigh,it was a simple purple dress that was a V-neck and she made it show ALOT of clevage she also had a pair of high purple heels.It was utterly disgusting!!Ino expected alot of cheers and screams,but got the oppisite,which was boo's and some tomatoes!

The stage flooring was brown wood,the sides of the stage had curtains tied.Up above was a fabric of red cloth.The stage was pretty big.It had a place for about every instrument for all the performances.Ino was the first one up,followed by,Matsuri Miki,then Sakura Haruno.Tsunade came up on stage wearing the usual attire.

"Yanamaka Ino!"Again some boo's."Well then,I would like to thank all you guys taking the time to come and see who is Konoha's Biggest Star!!Next up is Matsuri Miki!"Tsunade walked off stage as Matsuri walked on.She had brown hair with matching brown eyes.Matsuri was wearing short blue dress that was up to her knees her hair was down and she had a pair of white heels on.

"Hey everyone!I am Matsuri Miki!How is your night?"Screams filled the room.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Screams roared in the room.Matsuri was now talking to the crowd.Giving Sakura some time.

**Backstage!**

"Wow,she is such a good singer.I am no better then her..."Sakura sighed.

"Sakura can we talk about this?"a voice from behind her said.She knew that voice all to well.

"No."She was in a elegant white dress at the bottom,it was slanted just like this \.But the other way.She also had some white gloves.She was like a angel out of the blue.She was the last act so she had to wear something everyone would remember.In her hair she had a small pink butterfly clip on the right side.Sakura had white heels,her make-up was just beautifully applied.

"Go away...Sasuke.."said Sakura not looking at the man,her tone serious._'I can't do this,Singing in front of everyone...'_Sakura began to have doubts in herself.

"Sakura I--"

"I saw it all on tape.You said,"Why did I even go out with her?"Best friends really DON'T last foever huh?"

"What tape?!"He asked so suddenly.Sakura couldn't answer,she didn't want to!She was so relived that Matsuri finished her talking and called Sakura up.The pinkette did NOT turn and say bye to Sasuke she just simply went up on stage.

Roars od cheers erupted from the crowd seeing Sakura in a elegant dress.

"Hey guys,I hope you are having the time of your life!This song I wrote when I was having my own rough patch,I wrote this earlier today.Seriously,I hope you like it.."

_Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left_

_I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me_

_Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come & gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching_

_Don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me_

_Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh_

_Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
& that's okay with me_

_But who am I to say you love me  
& who am I to say you need me  
& who am I to say you love me_

_Mmmm Hmmm_

_I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all_

Roars again erupted.Sakura felt a small tear run down her face.She then remembered that she forced...the girls that they will be a band,guess that dream is shattered.She walked backstage as Tsunade was talking about some stuff.Backstage she had a 'friendly' greeting with Temari,Tenten,Neji,Shikamaru,and Sasuke.

"What?"Sakura asked irritated.

"SORRY!"Tenten and Temari screamed.Running over to Sakura with wide open arms,Sakura took steps back.

"Apology NOT accepted..."

Shock filled their faces."What?"Tenten started."Why"Neji finished.

"I know you guys don't like me.And I know you guys think I'm stuck up and a bitch,honestly I have no idea why but I will accept the fact.."

"We didn't say any of those things!!"Temari wailed.

"Hold on.Those are like the same things we said to Tayuya..."Shikamaru thought aloud.

"Oh my god!I remember her!"Tenten said.

"Tayuya?Yeah what about her?"said Sakura without caring.

"Who showed you the video?"Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your concern.But if you must know.Ino and Karin."

"You trusted them,yet again."stated Sasuke as he sighed.

"Why do you care who I trust?I trusted you!And look what happened to me?!"Sakura pointed to herself.She ran away,not caring that Tsunade is about to annouce Konoha's Biggest Star.

"I get it now.Tayuya had about the same hair as...Sakura.."Temari said.

It all made sense to them now.Tayuya,the video,everything.Sure the video was taken but it was about TAYUYA!They all then remembered how Tayuya and Sasuke became _close._

"What a drag."

"Troublesome..."Tenten used Shikamaru's word.

"Now what?"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Should we go after Sakura?"Temari questioned.

"Give her time,hopefully she finds out for herself."Shikamaru advised.

"Yeah,but Tsunade is about to..."

"Alright!The time you have been waiting for!"Tsunade can be heard from the stage.

_'Great..'_They all thought.

"In third place!Is...Ino Yanamaka!"Ino came out,mad by the fact she didn't get first.

"Second place,winning this silver trophy is...Matsuri Miki!"Screams can be heard as Matsuri came on stage.

"Last,but not least!Is Sakura Haruno in first place!!"The crowd started chanting'Sakura,Sakura,Sakura'

"Sakura?Sakura Haruno,please come on stage.."Everyone waited hoping for the pinkette to go on stage.

"You know Tsunade,I can take the trophy for her.."Ino smiled.

"No Ino.."Matsuri stopped her.

"Sasuke Uchiha,can you please come on stage?"Tsunade said.

Sasuke came out and fan girls squealed.Sasuke emotionlessly walked over to Tsunade and saying "What."

"I want you to go find Sakura and give the trophy to her."Tsunade handed over the trophy to Sasuke and he took it and went off to find Sakura.This was going to be a long night.For all of them.When Sasuke went to go find Sakura,everyone else went to the after party.

_'Come on Sakura,Where are you!?'_thought Sasuke as he was running around Konoha.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updating,I needed to brainstorm,you know.I wanted to make this the best...So yeah.I have to say this chapter is pretty long!!Yeah?I hope you enjoyed it.I will update soon in a few days.I won't be able to update on the 25th because I am going to this place for school.

And I have to go school shopping,and so on.Sorry I will get to work as soon as I get some reviews!!

Review If you want another chapter.

Review if you love Sasuke and Sakura.

Review if you like my story.

Review if...i cant think anymore.Just review!


	22. Dont remember me when you forget her

Yeah another chapter.I am glad I got reviews for the last chapter.Mostly because when I first uploaded it,I already got reviews the time I checked.I am tankful for the reviews I get..guess what..?

I got over 100 reviews!!CHA!!I guess I will try and make this super long..maybe..or I just get tired of writing haha.Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap**

_"What?"Sakura asked irritated._

_"SORRY!"Tenten and Temari screamed.Running over to Sakura with wide open arms,Sakura took steps back._

_"Apology NOT accepted..."_

_Shock filled their faces."What?"Tenten started."Why"Neji finished._

_"I know you guys don't like me.And I know you guys think I'm stuck up and a bitch,honestly I have no idea why but I will accept the fact.."_

_"We didn't say any of those things!!"Temari wailed._

_"Hold on.Those are like the same things we said to Tayuya..."Shikamaru thought aloud._

_"Oh my god!I remember her!"Tenten said._

_"Tayuya?Yeah what about her?"said Sakura without caring._

_"Who showed you the video?"Sasuke asked._

_"That's none of your concern.But if you must know.Ino and Karin."_

_"You trusted them,yet again."stated Sasuke as he sighed._

_"Why do you care who I trust?I trusted you!And look what happened to me?!"Sakura pointed to herself.She ran away,not caring that Tsunade is about to announce Konoha's Biggest Star._

_"I get it now.Tayuya had about the same hair as...Sakura.."Temari said._

_It all made sense to them now.Tayuya,the video,everything.Sure the video was taken but it was about TAYUYA!They all then remembered how Tayuya and Sasuke became_ _close._

_"What a drag."_

_"Troublesome..."Tenten used Shikamaru's word._

_"Now what?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Hn"_

_"Should we go after Sakura?"Temari questioned._

_"Give her time,hopefully she finds out for herself."Shikamaru advised._

_"Yeah,but Tsunade is about to..."_

_"Alright!The time you have been waiting for!"Tsunade can be heard from the stage._

'Great..'_They_ _all thought._

_"In third place!Is...Ino Yanamaka!"Ino came out,mad by the fact she didn't get first._

_"Second place,winning this silver trophy is...Matsuri Miki!"Screams can be heard as Matsuri came on stage._

_"Last,but not least!Is Sakura Haruno in first place!!"The crowd started chanting 'Sakura,Sakura,Sakura'_

_"Sakura?Sakura Haruno,please come on stage.."Everyone waited hoping for the pinkette to go on stage._

_"You know Tsunade,I can take the trophy for her.."Ino smiled._

_"No Ino.."Matsuri stopped her._

_"Sasuke Uchiha,can you please come on stage?"Tsunade said._

_Sasuke came out and fan girls squealed.Sasuke emotionless walked over to Tsunade and saying "What."_

_"I want you to go find Sakura and give the trophy to her."Tsunade handed over the trophy to Sasuke and he took it and went off to find Sakura.This was going to be a long night.For all of them.When Sasuke went to go find Sakura,everyone else went to the after party._

'Come on Sakura,Where are you!?'_thought Sasuke as he was running around Konoha._

**End Of a kinda long recap.**

**With Sakura!**

Sakura ran,silent tears running down her face,make-up smearing.She tore off her gloves and threw them on the floor.

**Sakura's Point Of view.**

I was thinking about the conversation I had with those people.You know as in Sasuke and them?Yeah that about Tayuya.Tayuya had pink hair kind of like mine,I believe that Tayuya had brownish eyes.The way she acted towards me,the way she looked at me.Damn,she is such a total bitch!

**FlashBack.**

_Sakura's Point of View._

_I was casually walking to school,in my usual 'geeky' attire.Once I entered I saw Sasuke and Tayuya close.Very.Their lips were attached.They parted and walked off.But when Tayuya passed by me,she glared and kicked my ankles from the side causing me to fall.Sasuke didn't say nor do anything,just kept on walking._

_"Bitch.."I mumbled quietly,but she heard.She quickly turned her head to me pulling me up by my hair.I grunted,Sasuke stopped and watched her do this to me I always wanted to know if he really did trust me._

_"Repeat that?!"Tayuya demanded._

_"I said..."I thought quickly.Should I?I bit my lip."Bitch."_

_"Your going to regret that Haruno!"She slapped me.I smirked._

_"Do your worst."I encourage.Although my voice didn't care deep inside I was hoping Sasuke will stop her.I was crying inside.Tayuya slapped,punched,and kicked me.Soon enough,blood dripped down my chin.I just smirked up at her._

_"Is that all you got?Just kill me already.I have nothing to live for.."I admitted,I took a glance at Sasuke,as usual his emotions were unreadable.I sighed,but it turned into a grunt as Tayuya punch my stomach._

**End Of Flashback.**

I remember that day,that was when Tayuya got expelled.Then it hit me.She looked something like me.Pink hair...

**Flashback**

_"What do you guys think about her pink hair?"_

_"I don't know why I ever went out with her."_

**End of a quick Flashback.**

I was guilty now.I sighed how can I be so stupid!?I should have known earlier.But how am I going to say sorry to them?This is going to be a big night,I was already in my room,I didn't bother changing.I just sat on my bed for a moment.I went to get my guitar and sat back down.My fingers danced on the strings.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through  
(oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know we can make it right_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause your the only thing within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way my life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

_I know Ive been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we can make it right_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause your the only thing within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

_I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever  
To be your girl  
Just call out my name  
And I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care  
Alright  
(Ooh)  
Ooh yeah  
(Ah)  
Ooh yeah  
(Ooh)  
Oh yeah_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause your the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

_  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause your the only thing within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

My fingers stopped playing.I took out my green notebook and wrote the words I just sang.I was interrupted by a pebble hitting against my window.I stood walked out on my balcony.

"Sasuke..."I said quietly."Oh Sasuke!"I cried,my white dress swayed as a breeze came by."I am so sorry,I should of known that you were talking about..."Sakura paused.Off in the distance Sakura could see a shade of pink hair which meant."Tayuya.."

Sasuke looked confused at first but then shrugged it off."Sakura,you won first place."Sasuke held out the gold trophy."Congratulations."I nodded,still staring at the direction I saw Tayuya.But it couldn't be her right?I mean..yeah right!?

"Thanks,do you,wanna come inside?And talk?"I asked slowly,hoping he would agree,he just nodded."Alright go to the front door,I'll meet you there."I directed as I left the balcony.He walked slowly and headed towards the front door.

**Normal Point Of View.**

She was in front of the door,she opened it and moved aside.Letting the dark haired boy inside.He handed her the trophy,Sakura thanked him and they both went up to her room.

"Sasuke,I should of kown that you weren't talking about me,I am truly sorry.If you hate me it's alright I understand.Oh and I didn't mean anything I said I just.I...anyways I am trul--MPHHHH!!"Sasuke clashed his lips to hers.

For some odd reason,Sasuke's head was filled about Tayuya._'She maybe a bitch but she was fucking hot!Why am I even thinking about her?I'm with Sakura now.'_Sasuke thought.Sakura caressed his shoulders._'Just like Tayuya.'_thought Sasuke.Sakura let her hand roam all around and about his back.

Sasuke moaned."Tayuya."Sasuke whispered.Sakura was wide-eyed.

_'What?!He still likes her doesn't he?!'_She thought sadly.She was heartbroken.

"What did you say?"She whispered.

"Nothing."

"Yeah you did.What was it?"Sakura asked stopping her actions.

"No I didn't."he protested.

"You said Tayuya's name huh?"She said softly,but sadly.

She quickly got off Sasuke.And pushed him till they were both at the front door.

"When you forget about **her**,Don't you dare **remember **me."She stated so much hatred dripping down her words.Sasuke was about to protest but he didn't have anything to say and also,the door was slamed against his face.

He ran back to her balcony.Climbing,climbing to get to Sakura,to apologize,he didn't know what came over him.He didn't like her NO!It's just her actions.He got to her large sliding door,and slid it open stepping inside.He spotted the bathroom light and the door closed.Sasuke made his way to the closed door.

"Sakura,you know I will miss you,I don't even like her!Just please,forgive me?"He pleaded.

"I don't miss you.I miss the person I thought you were."She stated."Did you know Sasuke that you were the first person who made me feel beautiful?"Sasuke just stared with nothing to say."See,maybe the problem is that I care too much about you and well,you don't care at all.."Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura!Stop!You know that isn't true!!I love you!"Sasuke was now banging on the door.

"Are you sure Sasuke?!"

"Sakura this is nonsense!Come on out!"

"Or are you using me to forget Tayuya?!"

"Sakura?!What are you thinking?Accidents happen!"

"Yeah!My accident was YOU being MY best friend!!"He was taken back with that.

"Sakura!I'm lost and broken without you!!"

"Yeah right,get out of my house.."

"Not until you forgive me."

"Give me some time!!"

"Hn."

He walked out,giving Sakura some time was probably the only thing he can do for her right now.Sakura cried and cried in her bathroom.She was shocked,sad,and scared all at the same time.Maybe this was better right?I mean,if she was being used then...yeah right?Wrong,she was lost.Like in a black hole.Sasuke was carrying her heart with him.

She wanted it to stop,she was sick of crying.Sakura was sick of trying to get at a guy that didn't love her!Was it all a lie?Him using her?No!He would never!I mean,there's this boy and the way he looks at her makes her smile.And the way Sasuke talks gives Sakura butterflies.Just about everything makes her happy.Sakura sucked it up.And walked out.

_'I am going to smile likes nothings wrong,talk like everythings perfect,act like it's a dream,and pretend it's not hurting me...but I know,it's all a lie..'_

She changed and went to sleep not wanting to take a shower.Before she let sleep take over her,she remembered she had to apologize.Taking one last yawn,she slept her face still stained of ehr tears.

It was sad right?But I was watching these videos,and it had all these sad qoutes and stuff and said,'might as well' cause I couldn't think of anything else to write.

* * *

So sorry for the sadness...But don't worry Sasuke will end up with Sakura. I just need to find out how.

Any Ideas.Kind of Lost now...Haha...again...hehe...


	23. Burning Blossoms,and Forgiving

**This chapter is so sad,to me.Again I was watching\reading qoutes.You know,get ideas and I wanted to use all of them but I couldn't!**

**Enjoy.Don't forget to review and give me ideas!!HAHA.**

**Yeah Sasuke is OOC.Wasn't the last chapter sad?!**

* * *

**Recap.**

_My fingers stopped playing.I took out my green notebook and wrote the words I just sang.I was interrupted by a pebble hitting against my window.I stood walked out on my balcony._

_"Sasuke..."I said quietly."Oh Sasuke!"I cried,my white dress swayed as a breeze came by."I am so sorry,I should of known that you were talking about..."Sakura paused.Off in the distance Sakura could see a shade of pink hair which meant."Tayuya.."_

_Sasuke looked confused at first but then shrugged it off."Sakura,you won first place."Sasuke held out the gold trophy."Congratulations."I nodded,still staring at the direction I saw Tayuya.But it couldn't be her right?I mean..yeah right!?_

_"Thanks,do you,wanna come inside?And talk?"I asked slowly,hoping he would agree,he just nodded."Alright go to the front door,I'll meet you there."I directed as I left the balcony.He walked slowly and headed towards the front door._

**_Normal Point Of View._**

_She was in front of the door,she opened it and moved aside.Letting the dark haired boy inside.He handed her the trophy,Sakura thanked him and they both went up to her room._

_"Sasuke,I should of kown that you weren't talking about me,I am truly sorry.If you hate me it's alright I understand.Oh and I didn't mean anything I said I just.I...anyways I am trul--MPHHHH!!"Sasuke clashed his lips to hers._

_For some odd reason,Sasuke's head was filled about Tayuya_.'She maybe a bitch but she was fucking hot!Why am I even thinking about her?I'm with Sakura now._'Sasuke thought.Sakura caressed his shoulders_._'_Just like Tayuya_.'thought Sasuke.Sakura let her hand roam all around and about his back._

_Sasuke moaned."Tayuya."Sasuke whispered.Sakura was wide-eyed._

'What?!He still likes her doesn't he?!_'She thought sadly.She was heartbroken._

_"What did you say?"She whispered._

_"Nothing."_

_"Yeah you did.What was it?"Sakura asked stopping her actions._

_"No I didn't."he protested._

_"You said Tayuya's name huh?"She said softly,but sadly._

_She quickly got off Sasuke.And pushed him till they were both at the front door._

_"When you forget about **her**,Don't you dare **remember **me."She stated so much hatred dripping down her words.Sasuke was about to protest but he didn't have anything to say and also,the door was slamed against his face._

_He ran back to her balcony.Climbing,climbing to get to Sakura,to apologize,he didn't know what came over him.He didn't like her NO!It's just her actions.He got to her large sliding door,and slid it open stepping inside.He spotted the bathroom light and the door closed.Sasuke made his way to the closed door._

_"Sakura,you know I will miss you,I don't even like her!Just please,forgive me?"He pleaded._

_"I don't miss you.I miss the person I thought you were."She stated."Did you know Sasuke that you were the first person who made me feel beautiful?"Sasuke just stared with nothing to say."See,maybe the problem is that I care too much about you and well,you don't care at all.."Sakura trailed off._

_"Sakura!Stop!You know that isn't true!!I love you!"Sasuke was now banging on the door._

_"Are you sure Sasuke?!"_

_"Sakura this is nonsense!Come on out!"_

_"Or are you using me to forget Tayuya?!"_

_"Sakura?!What are you thinking?Accidents happen!"_

_"Yeah!My accident was YOU being MY best friend!!"He was taken back with that._

_"Sakura!I'm lost and broken without you!!"_

_"Yeah right,get out of my house.."_

_"Not until you forgive me."_

_"Give me some time!!"_

_"Hn."_

_He walked out,giving Sakura some time was probably the only thing he can do for her right now.Sakura cried and cried in her bathroom.She was shocked,sad,and scared all at the same time.Maybe this was better right?I mean,if she was being used then...yeah right?Wrong,she was lost.Like in a black hole.Sasuke was carrying her heart with him._

_She wanted it to stop,she was sick of crying.Sakura was sick of trying to get at a guy that didn't love her!Was it all a lie?Him using her?No!He would never!I mean,there's this boy and the way he looks at her makes her smile.And the way Sasuke talks gives Sakura butterflies.Just about everything makes her happy.Sakura sucked it up.And walked out._

'I am going to smile likes nothings wrong,talk like everythings perfect,act like it's a dream,and pretend it's not hurting me...but I know,it's all a lie..'

_She changed and went to sleep not wanting to take a shower.Before she let sleep take over her,she remembered she had to apologize.Taking one last yawn,she slept her face still stained of her tears._

**End Of a Sad Recap.**

* * *

Sakura was up all she had to do was get dressed.,She turned on the radio and went to pick out clothes.Sadly,the song on the radio was a love song.She broke down yet again.

"Every love song makes me cry because every love song reminds me of you..."She whispered to herself.Sakura wore a black tank top,and a green tank top over it.It had small black skulls around the shirt.With that she also wore a black skirt that went just above her knees and a pair of black VANS.

_'I don't want to face him,yet I know I have to..'_She stopped crying moments ago.Sakura didn't bother on some food before she left.Sakura said she will stop by the coffee shop and get some coffee and maybe a muffin.

Taking her time,Sakura waited for her coffee patiently.Once they gave it to her she left to school.There her eyes she couldn't believe.

_'Tayuya...'_

What made Sakura's heart break was who she was with.Only one person.The person who owned er heart.Sasuke Uchiha.He ignored her.But Sakura wanted to know why.Sakura passed by them and she went to Hinata,Hinata was very trustworthy.Sakura can tell her everything so she told her about what happened with her and Sasuke.

"There was a saying my mom used to say to me."Hinata said.

"What would that be?"

"Anyone can catch you eye,but it takes someone special to catch your heart."

"What does that saying have to do with me?"

"I don't know but I think this quote might help you."Hinata looked up at the blue sky."You know you're in love when the hardest thing to do is say goodbye."

"Again,what and how does that involve me?"

"Think about it.."said Hinata as she left.

_'Hardest thing is to say goodbye...'_she thought.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and smiled it was the people she wanted to see.Tenten,Temari,Neji,and Shikamaru."Hey you guys look,I am so sorry!I should of known!I was a fool!"

"Hmmm."Tenten and Temari placed a finger on her chin.

"IT'S ALRIGHT SAKI!"They screamed and tackled Sakura down to the grass below..They started laughing and the guys left,leaving the girls.They all stopped when a voice interrupted them.

"Well,Well,Tenten,Temari!"Tayuya screamed."Who is this pink head?"

"I wouldn't be talking."Sakura mumbled as the three girls stood up.

"What?"Tayuya asked harshly.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me.Well,not really."She smirked."Sakura Haruno.."

"NO WAY!Geek?!"Tayuya bursted out laughing."Sasuke come over here!!"

"Hn.What?"

"This"Tayuya pointed at Sakura."Is the geek!Can you believe that?!"

"Actually,I can..."Tayuya rose an eyebrow.

"I went out with her.I guess she doesn't love me anymore.."Sasuke sighed.Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Sasuke.Let me tell you something."Sakura took a deep breath trying to keep the tears in."Loving you,is like breathing,how can I stop?"

"You sound corny Sakura..."

"Is it my fault?!We were having a moment and you called out her name!"Sakura pointed a finger at Tayuya.

"Aww!My Sasuke loves me!"Tayuya screamed.

"Get off of me!NO I DON'T!"Sasuke rose his voice.

Sakura stomped away.The rest of the girls following behind her.Sasuke was trying to pry off Tayuya off of him.

"Saki are you alright?"Tenten asked.

"Yeah.I am so happy!!"Sakura said in a happy tone.Well,she was trying to give a happy tone she even faked a smile.

"Sakura,you can't hide anything..."Temari pointed out.Sakura sighed."Let's just get to class and hope Tayuya isn't there!"

They all made their way,Tenten spotted Hinata,and Naruto.She left to tell them about Tayuya.Temari left to go be with Shikamaru.Sakura was alone yet again.She let out her breath and walked to her seat.

She took out her same green notebook and started doodling on the cover with a Sharpie.

"Class,don't break anything.."Kakashi informed as she read his perverted orange book.

"Sakura..."A voice behind her said,she didn't need to turn just to see the person.She already knew who it was.The same guy that broke her heart after saying one name.The guy the raven hair.The same onyx eyes.

"Yeah Sasuke?"She asked.

"What do I have to do?"

"Prove that you love me.Until then."Sakura turned to face him."I want to give this back."She placed the necklace in his palm and walked away.

"Tough love Sasuke.."Naruto said from behind him.

"Hn.Whatever dobe."Sasuke needed to think of a way.He needed to confront her again.He left to find his love.

"Sakura what did I do to you in the first place?One mistake!Forgive and forget right?"

"Sasuke.Three words.You.Broke.Me."Sakura said.

"But Sakura!Just forgive me!"He stepped closer and closer.When they were inches apart he slammed his lips to hers.Sakura gasped but Sasuke took that as a advantage.Slipping his tougue in her mouth,she gasp louder.Sakura actually laughed between the kiss making Sasuke confused.He parted.

"Why are you laughing?

"I thought you would never do that."

"Well,here's another one."He kissed her gently."Does this means you forgive me?"

"Hm..."She placed her index finger on her chin looking at the blank ceiliing."Of course!"She kissed his lips forcefully.Sasuke gave equal force.

"Let's go to class."Sakura said.

"Hn."Grabbing her hand,he walked off.

There was a sudden beeping noise.

_"Students of Konoha high,all students please go to the theatre room where the stage is located.We will be giving a treat for you guys.Classes are canceled till this is over.Have a good day."_Everyone turned and went to the theatre room.When Sasuke and Sakura entered they found all their friends they saved some seats for her and him.Tayuya was a few seats away glaring at me,Sakura just made faces at her.You know,she stuck her tougue out,making funny faces.Those kinds,of things.

**Sakura's Point Of view!**

I was still making faces at Tayuya and her glare became harder.I placed my two fingers in the sides of my mouth and stretched,my tougue was sticking out.

"Sakura?What are you doing?"Hinata asked.

I quickly took my hands out of my mouth."Huh?Oh nothing at all,just making faces at Tayuya."

All the girls giggled at my childness I suppose.I pouted."Hey!What's so funny?"

"Sakura,your acting childish."Sasuke murmured in my ear.

"What's wrong with that?"I asked innocently.He sighed,but Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer because Tsunade came up on stage.Of course,with Shizune by her side and their pig Tonton in her arms.

"Students of Konoha High,"Tsunade spoke."I hoped you guys all had a fun time at the talent show.As you know,Sakura Haruno vanished."Everyone in the whole room looked at me and I sunk down in my chair.

Sasuke patted my arm,as an attempt to comfort me.I looked at him gratefully.

"Anyways,Sakura,would like to sing a song for us?"Shizune asked.

"What!?No,I couldn't--"

"Nonesense!"Shizune said.

I sighed defeated."Fine.."Walking on stage I got scared.What song was I even going to sing?!

Once I got up on stage I saw Tenten,Hinata,and Temari get up from their seats.I took the microphone from Shizune.

"Hey Konoha High!!"I exclaimed.Cheers filled my ears."I'm going to sing this song that,discribed me yesterday?"I thought.

_Suddenly he's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do_

There was no music so I tried not to lose my spot.I guess it was alright.

_Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh boy_

_Now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of her  
_

Suddenly there was music,gutairs,drums,and more comepleting the beautiful sounds I turned around to be faced by my band.I smiled at them and continued singing.They caught on pretty quick.

_Why do I love you? _I pointed at Sasuke and he just smirked.  
_Dont even want to.  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You shouldve told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

_Aint gonna show no  
Weakness  
Im gonna smile  
And tell the whole world Im fine  
Im gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby Ill be crying for you_

_Why do I love you  
Dont even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You shouldve told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

_Cant go back  
Cant erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly_

_Why do I love you?  
Dont even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You shouldve told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

I went to go hug the girls for helping me with the song.Hinata was the back up vocalist and she had a guitar,Tenten was on drums,Temari was also a vocalist and also played a guitar.I,Sakura,was the lead vocalist and lead guitar but I didn't have a guitar.

"That was great!"Tsunade complimented.

"Arigatou!"The girls and I said in usion.

"Would you girls like to perform sometime?You know for prom,fundraisers,stuff like that?"Shizune asked.With hopeful eyes.

Hinata and them all looked at me giving me a look that said,"It's-your-choice."I sighed.

"Sure?"I said uncertain.

"Splendid!What are you guys called?"

"We have no idea.."Temari murmured.

"Well,go make up a name!!"Tsunade warned.

"Uhhh..."Tenten thought.

"Hm."Hinata thought as well.

"SHTT!"Temari exclaimed.

"That's like saying Shit Temari.."I pointed out.

"True."Tenten agreed and Hinata nodded.

"Playgirls?"

"To...slutty?"

"SLUTS?"a voice behind us said and we all turned around,Karin.

"Actually that fits you perfectly."I smiled and she growled.

"Why you little!--"

"Pink haired bitch?"I finished."Can you come up with something that DOESN'T get annoying?"

Karin got even more mad.

"Now,now,Karin get out of here."Tsunade ordered.Karin complied and walked away.But I made one of my faces at her before she did.

"What about.PBWF?"Hinata said.

"What does that even mean?"Tenten and Temari asked.

"OH I GET IT!"Everyone gave me a confusing look."Pink,discribes me,butterflies,Hinata,weapons,Tenten,and wind,Temari."I pointed out.

"Yeah but.I don't like it!!"Tenten whined.

"The...the..the.."Hinata was thinking,again.

"Alright,what's everyone favorite fruit?"I asked annoyed that we couldn't think a stupid name.

"Watermelon."Hinata said.

"Peach."Tenten.

"Apple."Temari.

"Mine is cherry,this is going to be hard."

"What about,Burning blossoms?"Tenten suggested with a shrug.

"That can work."said the three other girls.

"Burning Blossoms it is!"Tsunade said relieved.The blondie went back on stage.

"Everyone,that was Burning Blossoms!"The crowd cheered while the guys,you know Sasuke and them?Yeah,I saw their confusing look.


	24. Hello Hello

* * *

SOrry for not updating but I was busy these past few days.And I am sad,I mean REALLY REALLY sad to say or type that I

won't be able to update so fast.School is starting..D:

* * *

**Recap**

_I went to go hug the girls for helping me with the song.Hinata was the back up vocalist and she had a guitar,Tenten was on drums,Temari was also a vocalist and also played a guitar.I,Sakura,was the lead vocalist and lead guitar but I didn't have a guitar._

_"That was great!"Tsunade complimented._

_"Arigatou!"The girls and I said in usion._

_"Would you girls like to perform sometime?You know for prom,fundraisers,stuff like that?"Shizune asked.With hopeful eyes._

_Hinata and them all looked at me giving me a look that said,"It's-your-choice."I sighed._

_"Sure?"I said uncertain._

_"Splendid!What are you guys called?"_

_"We have no idea.."Temari murmured._

_"Well,go make up a name!!"Tsunade warned._

_"Uhhh..."Tenten thought._

_"Hm."Hinata thought as well._

_"SHTT!"Temari exclaimed._

_"That's like saying Shit Temari.."I pointed out._

_"True."Tenten agreed and Hinata nodded._

_"Playgirls?"_

_"To...slutty?"_

_"SLUTS?"a voice behind us said and we all turned around,Karin._

_"Actually that fits you perfectly."I smiled and she growled._

_"Why you little!--"_

_"Pink haired bitch?"I finished."Can you come up with something that DOESN'T get annoying?"_

_Karin got even more mad._

_"Now,now,Karin get out of here."Tsunade ordered.Karin complied and walked away.But I made one of my faces at her before she did._

_"What about.PBWF?"Hinata said._

_"What does that even mean?"Tenten and Temari asked._

_"OH I GET IT!"Everyone gave me a confusing look."Pink,discribes me,butterflies,Hinata,weapons,Tenten,and wind,Temari."I pointed out._

_"Yeah but.I don't like it!!"Tenten whined._

_"The...the..the.."Hinata was thinking,again._

_"Alright,what's everyone favorite fruit?"I asked annoyed that we couldn't think a stupid name._

_"Watermelon."Hinata said._

_"Peach."Tenten._

_"Apple."Temari._

_"Mine is cherry,this is going to be hard."_

_"What about,Burning blossoms?"Tenten suggested with a shrug._

_"That can work."said the three other girls._

_"Burning Blossoms it is!"Tsunade said relieved.The blondie went back on stage._

_"Everyone,that was Burning Blossoms!"The crowd cheered while the guys,you know Sasuke and them?Yeah,I saw their confusing look._

**End Of Recap.**

* * *

It was,Tuesday.And the gang was at school.Waiting for Kakashi as usual.Sakura was with the girls and Sasuke was with the boys both were just hanging out.

"Oh my gosh!Halloween is comming up!"Tenten said happily.

"Then it's christmas!"Hinata whispered.

"What do you guys want to be for Halloween?"Temari asked.

"I think I want to be a butterfly!"Hinata smiled.

"I might be a weapon!"Tenten stated.Everyone sweatdropped.

"Myself."Temari stated.

"What about you Saki?"Tenten asked.Eyes all averted to her face.And she just shrugged.

Sakura was staring off to space.While she did that,Tenten and them were all whispering on what they will make Sakura be.Just then,Kakashi came in.

**Time Skip...to Lunch!!**

They were all at the blue table.Everyone was laughing and just being happy.That is until Tayuya came.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"she said happily.

"Go away Tayuya."Sasuke said monotone.

"Aww!Sasuke-kun!Didn't you miss me?"She clung to her arm.

Sakura was glaring at her,the pinkette smirked at the girls and did the unexpected.Sakura stood up gaining all the attention.She poured her drink on Tayuya.Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Just back off,Tayuya.No one wants you.Sasuke hates you.Tenten and Temari,didn't even know why they were your friend when you were such a big bitch.Look you thing.Why don't you just go jump odd a cliff?It will make everyone happy."Sakura said.

"What did you say?!"

"Do you really need me to repeat it?"

SMACK!

Tayuya slapped her and Sakura tackled her down to the ground.Both were trying to get at eachother.Punching,scratching,kicking,and slapping.Sasuke pulled Sakura off of Tayuya and the rest of them were holding Sakura or Tayuya down.

"Don't you regret it Sakura?I am stronger then you and prettier!!"

"Tayuya,look at yourself!I'm not the one bleeding."

Tayuya went to the nurse,limping as Sakura was just fine!

"Anyway.Do you guys want to hang out at Sasuke's house after school?"Sakura asked.

"What?!Why my house?"Sasuke asked kind of angry.

"Your house is biggest,and it has a studio that the girls and I need to use!"

"But don't I get a say in this??"

"Nope!!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm up."Tenten and Temari said.

"YEAH!!"screamed Naruto.

"Sure."Hinata.

The rest of the guys just nodded.

**Blah Blah Let's skip to them hanging out!!**

Right after school,they all hoped in their car and drove to Sasuke's mansion.

"What do yuou guys wanna do?"Shikamaru asked the people in the room.

"EAT RAMEN!!"the ramen king jumped.

"NO!!"Temari screamed bonking him on the head.

"Why not just let the girls practice?"Neji shrugged.

"NOT A BAD IDEA!"Tenten and Sakura shouted.Then before you can say 'Sakura Uchiha' they were gone in the studio as everyone else made a rush to get there.

"What song should we play Saki?"

They all sweatdropped knowing they didn't know what song to play."You guys don't know a song to play,don't you?"Shika asked darn him for being so smart!!

"Uhm.Of course we do!!"Sakura glanced at Tenten for some help.

"Yeah!We do so don't try to act all smart Nara!!"

"Fine.What's it called?"

"It's called...--"

"It's a surprise!!Now all you guys go sit and the girls and I are going to review."

**With The Girls!!**

"Okay,so here is the lyrics and the notes."Sakura handed out.

"So you come from here to here?"Temari asked.

"Yup,pretty easy but this time we are all going to sing at some points."the pinkette smiled.

"What if we forget some of the notes?"

"I got it covered!Sasuke has this projector thing on the wall behind where the guys are sitting so...we can just read it off."

"That's smart!!"

"Let's play already!!"

Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,and Temari were behind the studio window.The guys were watching them.

(A\n:**Tenten,**_Hinata,**Temari,**_Sakura)

_**Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.**_

_I opened up my life to you  
I've told you everything I knew  
You listen so closely to-  
You listen so close when love was just a way out  
_  
**_But you're going deaf now  
Yeah, you've turned your head around_**

Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now.  
Sorry to hear, you're without me now.

**You blew up the world I built for us  
Destroyed our secret universe  
Threw out the trust I put in you  
Making me feel like I'd been used**

**_And now I'm reminded  
That I was just blinded._**

Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now.  
Sorry to hear, you're without me now.

_I'm doing fine, you'll be alright  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight...  
You're doing fine, I'll be alright  
Just give me time, yeah..._

Hello, hello, is anyone home?  
Hello, hello, just pick up the phone.  
I don't want to hear you're doing fine  
Don't wanna hear I'm without you now.

**_I'm without you now._**

They walked out the door to see the guys asleep.A visable vein popped out on each of the girls head,heck!Even Hinata!!Burning Blossoms stomped to the couched and hit each of them on the head.

Naruto-"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Neji-"What the fuck?!"

Shikamaru-"What a drag!"

Sasuke-"What the fuck Sakura!?"

Were thier replys.

"You stupid asses fell asleep when we were singing!!"Sakura started to hit Sasuke again.

"Ouch!Sakura!-ouch-Stop it already!"he smirked when she stopped."Was that anyway to treat your boyfriend??"

"Teme!"she hit him again.

"What was that for?!"

"For being self centered!"

"Aww. Sa-ku-ra"he pouted.

"Since when did you pout?"

"Since I met you."

"-Sigh-fine fine.I won't hit you.."by that Sasuke pecked her lips.

The girls couldn't help but let out 'awww's' Sakura laughed when the rest of the guys grunted,scoffed,or rolled their eyes."Alright.Alright.Sasuke go get a room with her if you want to lay her that badly"Naruto suggested.Earning him a bonk on his head my Sasuke.

"Dobe."

Shika and Neji smirked,for an unkown reason.The rest of Burning blossoms smiled.

"AWWW!!Our little Saki-chan is growing up with Sasuke-chan!!"the girls teased.

"Just shut up"Sakura playfully said and kissed Sasuke again.

"How long can those to keep that up?"Hinata asked disturbed a bit at the PDA a.k.a Public Display of Affection.Sasuke had one hand around her waist and the other was on Sakura's neck deepening the long kiss.

"Knowing Sasuke,forever."Naruto stated.

Just then they heard Sakura moan."OKAY!I've had enough!"Temari stomped to the couple currently making out."Ahem."she didn't get their attention at all."AHEM!"still nothing."SASUKE!SAKURA!!"they finally broke apart.Sasuke annoyed,and Sakura smiling.

"Gosh you guys can't keep your hands off of eachother.."

"You point?"Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Ugh!Nevermind...damn sexually active people."she whispered the last part.

* * *

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

There's a random chapter!!Haha,yeah I'm going to start another story,cause I can.I know I said that a while back but I got to lazy.So here was my idea of the new story.

Summary:Sasuke was a regular playboy at Konoha coast acadamy.Only caring about his friends,getting laid,girls and his girlfriend?!Sakura on the other hand was a kind,innocent girl that will do anything to protect her friends and family.When Sakura comes into town will she make him change his ways?

Pairings:SasukexSakura!!NaruHina,Shikaino,and Nejiten!Slight SasuKarin(EWWWWW)

SHOULD I MAKE THIS STORY?YOUR CHOICE,I WILL DO IT ACCORDING TO MY VOTERS.SO PLEASE.TELL ME WHAT TO DO NE?


	25. Hallelujah Finale

**

* * *

**

Recap

_They walked out the door to see the guys asleep.A visable vein popped out on each of the girls head,heck!Even Hinata!!Burning Blossoms stomped to the couched and hit each of them on the head._

_Naruto-"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"_

_Neji-"What the fuck?!"_

_Shikamaru-"What a drag!"_

_Sasuke-"What the fuck Sakura!?"_

_Were thier replys._

_"You stupid asses fell asleep when we were singing!!"Sakura started to hit Sasuke again._

_"Ouch!Sakura!-ouch-Stop it already!"he smirked when she stopped."Was that anyway to treat your boyfriend??"_

_"Teme!"she hit him again._

_"What was that for?!"_

_"For being self centered!"_

_"Aww. Sa-ku-ra"he pouted._

_"Since when did you pout?"_

_"Since I met you."_

_"-Sigh-fine fine.I won't hit you.."by that Sasuke pecked her lips._

_The girls couldn't help but let out 'awww's' Sakura laughed when the rest of the guys grunted,scoffed,or rolled their eyes."Alright.Alright.Sasuke go get a room with her if you want to lay her that badly"Naruto suggested.Earning him a bonk on his head my Sasuke._

_"Dobe."_

_Shika and Neji smirked,for an unkown reason.The rest of Burning blossoms smiled._

_"AWWW!!Our little Saki-chan is growing up with Sasuke-chan!!"the girls teased._

_"Just shut up"Sakura playfully said and kissed Sasuke again._

_"How long can those to keep that up?"Hinata asked disturbed a bit at the PDA a.k.a Public Display of Affection.Sasuke had one hand around her waist and the other was on Sakura's neck deepening the long kiss._

_"Knowing Sasuke,forever."Naruto stated._

_Just then they heard Sakura moan."OKAY!I've had enough!"Temari stomped to the couple currently making out."Ahem."she didn't get their attention at all."AHEM!"still nothing."SASUKE!SAKURA!!"they finally broke apart.Sasuke annoyed,and Sakura smiling._

_"Gosh you guys can't keep your hands off of eachother.."_

_"You point?"Sakura quirked an eyebrow._

_"Ugh!Nevermind...damn sexually active people."she whispered the last part_

**End Of Recap.**

Haruno Sakura woke up bright and early, a bright smile on her face even though her body was weary from just waking up. The pink-haired girl got out of the sheets of her bed, walking towards the mirror to fix up her messy bundle of hair. Once it was fixed and neat, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She got dressed in a simple black hoodie,jeans,and some slip-ons.And she went to go to school.The only reason she woke up with a smile on her face was because it was almost Christmas!!The strawberry haired girl always loved that holiday.Sharing time with the people you love,giving presents,and so on!

_'Hm!Oh my!I almost forgot that I have to get Sasuke something!!'_

Sakura Haruno was all giddy and happy.After Christmas will be a New Year then Valentines!!

**Time Skip...To Christmas!!**

Today was the day!Christmas!!Everything was great between all the couples.The sluts and whores were out of their lives and accepted the fact that they won't be breaking up anytime soon.

Ding!Dong!

Sakura walked up to her door,she was dressed in a red skirt and a white botton up blouse with a santa hat on top of ehr head.She had bracelets on her hands.It had a black band and a bell on it.It jingled everytime she moved.When she opened they door she saw everyone.

Naruto was in a orange shirt and black pants nothing christmas-y much to Sakura's dissapointment.She wanted everyone dressed up christmas-y.

Hinata was in a red dress that had 'Merry Christmas' on the back she too had a santa hat.On her feet she wore some white heels.

Shikamaru was in a green shirt and some white shorts.With redish shoes.Wasn't that bad!

Temari had red skinny jeans on with a green and white shirt.It was beautiful on her.Her hair was still up as usual.So it didn't bother them.

Blah,Blah.Let's skip to Sasuke!

He had on a nice white dress shirt with black dress pants.His hait was spiked up in it's chicken butt style.Sasuke smiled when he saw Sakura in all the colors that were related to christmas.

"Hey guys!!"shouted Sakura happily.

"Hey,you seem happy for the holiday.."Temari stated.

"Yeah Sakura!Love this holiday don't cha?!"asked Tenten.

"Who doesnt!!"

"I don't it's such a drag."

"e on in!!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura.."he gave her a peck on the lips.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!CAN WE OPEN THE PRESENTS!?"screamed Naruto.

"After dinner!!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow."You cooked dinner?"Sakura nodded.

AFTER DINNER.

It was Neji's turn to give his presents.He gave all the girls giftcards and Tenten a necklace.(A\n:Can't think of what all the other people gave to the rrest of them so lets just skip..)

Soon it was Sasuke's turn.He,too,gave the girls giftcards not knowing what else to give them,when Sasuke didn't give Sakura anything.Sakura was hurt but she caught Sasuke's gaze.

"Sakura go on your balcony.I'll be there in a second."Sakura just nodded and headed for her stairs while Sasuke went to his car.

"He isn't going to ditch her right??"Naruto asked.

"I doubt it.."Tenten said.

"Let's just wait.."suggested Hinata.

Sasuke soon came in with a dog.The girls 'awwed'.The dog was poofy-ish and had brown patches.It was sure the cutest dog the girls ever saw.

Sasuke walked up the stairs.To find Sakura out staring up at the stars yet again."Sakura.Close your eyes."he ordered from behind.She turned with her eyes closed.Then she felt something licking her so she opened her eyes and gasped.

A dog was licking her."Oh Sasuke!!"she tackled him in a bear hug.He hugged back but with one arm.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."Sakura smiled."Oh!I forgot your present here!"She took out a chain and handed it to Sasuke.

"Thanks Saki.."He handed her the dog.They shared a passionate kiss under the stars.

**Two Years Later!**

Sakura was feeding Rika,the dog Saske gave her.

**Outside her house!**

"You sure teme?"

"Yeah.She's the love of my life."

"Cheesy but go get her!!"

"Yep."Sasuke knocked on the door.Sakura opened momentarily.Rika started to jump on him her palms on his legs.Begging for him to carry her.He just petted her.

"Sasuke!Come inside!"

"Sakura I wanted to ask you something.."he didn't move an inch from where he was standing.Skura looked at him curiously.Then she nodded telling him to go on."I love you more than anything.I will give my life for you,you've known me for so long.I want to ask you this."Sasuke bent down on one knew and tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Will you,Sakura Haruno,marry me?"

"Sasuke!Of course!!Yes!"Sakura kissed him repeatedly.Soon Sasuke slid the ring that had a diamond in the middle followed by smaller pink ones on each side on her fore finger.

There you have it.She started off as a geek,a nobody,but after her transformation,she became popular.Some one from the 'in' crowd.Not only that but she was married to her bestfriend.They were so happy when they had news.The news was Sakura Haruno,or should I say Uchiha?Sakura Uchiha was having a baby with Sasuke Uchiha.Life was good.

They will stick through every object that the future might hold.After all she was married to the love of her life.

This was the story of Sakura Haruno,no Uchiha being a geek turning in a beautiful women,and someone popular.

So!To all you geeks or people who aren't in the in crowd just know you weren't the only one that was in that path.But Sakura learned something.She learned that somehow,everything is going to fall right into place.She just found a way to make it fall faster everyday.

You guys will find the right one for you.Who knows,maybe that person is you best female\male friend.

* * *

There!I would like to thank the people who reviewed!When you read this list please play Hallelujah by Paramore.I would like to dedicate this song to all those Sasuke and Sakura fans out there!And to the people who read my story.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster every day  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

Chorus:  
This time we're not giving up!  
lets make it last forever, screaming  
"Hallelujah!"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
Find more Lyrics at /aiV  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well we could watch it fly, and just keep looking up

Chorus

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothin but time on our hands  
Got nothin but, got nothin but  
(We've got time) Got nothin but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up!  
Oh, let's make it last forever, screaming,  
"HALLELUJAH!" (Hallelujah)

Animee Lover

Mariegurl

sweep14

dominiqueanne

lumierediva

narutard62

Azumi Nagasaki

Naruto8ramen

sakurahua2x

MartialArtsMistress

chinookchick

Itachi's number one lover

UnlovedAliceCullen

XxAiDarknessxX

Kawaii.Princess.of.Socks

xXxHayaiUrufuNagareboshixXx

blueblossomkunoichi

Lady Asako

cute-nekojin-kitty94

and to alll the other people who reviewed thanks.I didn't type everyone cause I'm to lazy.There it is!The end sorry if it was crappy.I enjoyed writing this fanfiction.Thank You!This was my first fanfiction thank you for making mt happy!!Pver 100 reviews.Thanks again!


End file.
